Holidays
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Oneshots. The holidays are fast approaching for the senshi, and so might be some love. Bad summary, I know. Please see rules to make your requests in chapter 10!
1. Blissful Christmas

Hi all. this one-shot is for Sailor Ra. but i hope you all enjoy it! Have a Happy Hoilday! 

Pairings-

Haruka/Kurama

Hotaru/Alister.

Hints of- Makoto/Yusuke, Minako/Seto, Rei/Yami, Mukuro/Hiei, and Usagi/Mamuro.

Discalimer- i don't own, SM, YGO, or YYH.

* * *

"I said I don't want your help Kurama!" a furious sandy blonde haired woman shouted. She pushed past the red haired youkai kitsune. His deep green eyes flashed with some annoyance and concern.

"Haruka please listen to reason."

She glanced over her shoulder with a glare. "Tell that stupid toddler that we don't need his precious little team. We have been getting along just fine without your help. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late picking up Hotaru." with that she got into her yellow convertible and left the man on the side of the road.

The nerve of that guy. Ever since that little accident with a youkai named, Metis, Koenma had been very keen on giving the girls a hand. This just ticked the senshi of the skies off. It had been one little mistake, and not even a big one. Well it was kind of big, but nothing they couldn't handle. Now the prince's stupid spirit detective team were watching them like hawks. Kurama was anyways.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her bangs as she drove a little slower. The school zone was coming up, and she didn't want another ticket. Obviously the cops in this town weren't used to her yet. Domino was a lot less busy in traffic, but had more pedestrians then she had ever seen. All thanks to that card game, Duel Monsters. Finally she was able to park her car in front of the school and waited for her adopted daughter. It wasn't long 'til the violet eyed girl came running out to greet her.

"Hey Firefly. How was your day?" she asked, as Hotaru got into the passengers seat.

"It was great, Jou and Honda got detention for fighting Lance."

Haruka shook her head, "again? Well I guess it's that own bastards fault for picking on you."

"Haruka-papa that isn't very nice." the blonde just smirked as she pulled back onto the street.

"Well I never said I was nice." Hotaru shook her head but was smiling. The sudden sound of a motorcycle grabbed the two's attention. They were at a stop light when three guys on bikes pulled up along the right side of them. The one in the front had short red hair and a biker outfit one. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades. The two behind him also wore hard core outfits. One had thick brown hair, while the other had spiky blonde. Haruka arched a brow to them. Not even she was that hard core.

The one at the front looked over at Hotaru and smirked. Titling his head down to where his eyes came up over his shades, he winked at her then quickly sped off when the light changed. Hotaru blushed at the gesture, while her guardian fumed. How dare he wink at Her Firefly! If she was on her bike he would be so dead. Lucky for him the car wasn't as fast, and she had already wrecked it once that month.

"You know him?" she asked as they continued on.

Hotaru nodded shyly. "Yeah, he's in my chemistry and literature class. His names Alister."

"Alister huh?" the blonde said tapping her nails on the steering wheel.

Hotaru looked over at her. "Please don't do anything Haruka-papa. You know Koenma and Michiru-mama won't like it."

"To hell with that toddler, but you're right about Michiru. Still if I catch him doing anything else I can't guarantee his safety." Hotaru nodded and grabbed her stuff as they pulled into the drive-way.

The two entered the house and saw Michiru was preparing for their yearly Christmas party. Hotaru went to put her stuff away and change. When she came back down the stairs she was wearing black silk pants, a white blouse with a dark red corset over it. Two green barrettes were on either side of her head, pulling some of her hair back. Haruka was still in her blue jeans and t-shirt. Michiru came out of the kitchen smiling at her adopted daughter, after throwing a glare at her cousin.

"Did you invite your friends Hotaru?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded as she began setting red and green candles everywhere. "Yeah. Yugi and Yami said they might be a little late though. Anzu's coming early. She wants my help with our history project."

"You have homework? But it's Christmas Break." Haruka said from her spot on the couch. The violet eyed girl glanced over at her.

"I know, but Mr. Casaus is mean." Michiru gave her a warning look then turned to the sandy haired woman.

"And you Haruka? Did you invite Yusuke and the others?" she asked. Haruka grumbled as she flipped through the channels on the tv. Getting angry the teal haired woman went over, turned the thing off and stood in front of it. "Well? They are working with us you know."

"We don't need their damned help, and yeah I gave the bastard Kurama the invitation. He then went off saying he was glad I was accepting them."

Hotaru and Michiru shared a glance. "Let me guess. You blew?" Hotaru asked.

"I did not!" yep hat answered her question.

Michiru just shook her head. "Haruka just go get changed and stop cursing around Hotaru." the blonde rolled her eyes. It's not like the girl didn't hear this stuff at school. With a annoyed sigh she got up and went up the stairs. Hotaru watched Michiru perplexed. The woman was counting down for some reason. 3...2...1...

"MICHIRU!" came an angry cry in a room upstairs. "What the hell did you do with my clothes?"

Michiru smirked slightly for a moment, then put on an innocent smile. "They were all dirty dear." Haruka came half-way down the stairs and glared at her.

"By them 'all' you mean even my jeans, pj's and even my biker outfit?" Michiru nodded sweetly. " where are they? All I have is that stupid dress Setsuna got me!"

"Then you'll just have to wear that." not leaving anymore room for arguing the aqua eyed woman disappeared into the kitchen to take the cookies out of the oven. Haruka hung her head and mumbled a few colorful words. Then she went back to her room, stomping all the way. Hotaru was left in the living room alone. Deciding best not to say anything she went and put the Christmas music on before finishing the decorating.

A voice behind her made her jump, "she likes him you know." turning she found Michiru had come back into the room.

"Who?"

"Kurama."

"I don't think so. If she did why does she keep pushing him away?" Hotaru asked, hanging an ornament on the large tree in the corner of the living room.

Michiru just gave a knowing smile and helped her. "That's just the way Haruka is. She pushed me away when we first met, but now we're the best of friends. She hated Usagi and you too remember?" recalling the incident some years ago the violet eyed girl nodded. "If Haruka really didn't like them, she would just ignore them or pay no mind."

"If you say so." Hotaru said, still not sure about it. Michiru patted her shoulder and the two hurried to finish their jobs. The party would be starting in five hours.

88888

Eight o'clock finally rolled around and the house was packed with people. Not only were all the senshi there, but so was Yami's group, Kaiba, some neighbors, coworkers of the older senshi, and , much to Haruka's dismay, Yusuke's group. All the adults had wine glasses filled with either red or white wine. All the teens and Chibiusa had either soda or Sparkling cider. The room was full of conversations and music.

Usagi and Mamoru were already dancing along with Minako and Seto. Anzu and Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at seeing the usually cold and distant CEO dancing with their bubbly friend. Haruka mostly hung around the other girls. Her usual tag along, Michiru, was conversing with the enemy. Well actually it was just Koenma, but same diff. The dress Setsuna made clung to her figure and glistened in the candle, Christmas lights. It was a dark blue and had a V-neck. A silt ran up a little past her knee on the left side. Michiru had lent her some silver earrings, but she refused the make-up entirely. Her cousin at least didn't argue with that.

She was talking with Rei and Yami when a finger tapped her shoulder. Glancing back she held in a growl. "Yes?" she said, in a not so friendly voice.

"I'm sorry when I upset you earlier. I shouldn't have assumed." Kurama apologized. Turning back she found Rei and Yami had left her and were now dancing. She glared at the two, they had done that on purpose! Counting to ten and exhaling she turned bak to the emerald eyed youkai.

"It's ok. I just, haven't been in the best of moods lately." she lied.

Kurama nodded. "Would you like me to refill your glass." looking at it Haruka found she had drunk most of her wine already.

Arching a brow at him she asked, "shouldn't I be asking to refill drinks? I am one of the hostesses after all."

"Sorry." the woman sighed. This guy was too polite to stay angry at. Much like Michiru and Hotaru. Nodding he then took her glass and went to get it filled again. Sh watched him as he went over to the small bar set up. Actually, he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. He was rather attractive, even though he was a youkai. Wait, what was she thinking? She didn't like him! She hated his guts! Deciding to try and ditch him, she went back out into the crowd and hid among the Three Lights. She'd rather talk with Seiya then him.

88888

Hotaru sighed as she finally got outside. The cool air hit her face, but luckily she had put on a jacket before coming out. The party was a little to loud and busy for her. She was having fun, but she could only take so much. Plus she wanted to get away from Minako and Makoto who were set on getting any guy to dance with her. It was nearly impossible to loose the two. That was until Seto dragged Minako off somewhere. Makoto soon became occupied with Yusuke.

Smiling to herself as she thought of all her friends she began to talk a walk down the street. Looking in some of the windows of houses across the street, she saw Kids decorating their trees or looking at the presents they had already received from their families. Rubbing her hands together she continued on. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a motorcycle that she slowed a bit to glance over her shoulder. The bike soon pulled up beside her and she blushed when she saw who the rider was.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Alister asked.

Giving him a gentle smile she answered, "just taking a walk. Our party was a little too crowded for me." he nodded and then smiled. Hotaru felt her face heat up even more. He had never smiled at her before. In fact she had never seem him smile at all. It was usually just a smirk.

"You want to come with me downtown? They put up all the lights and stuff." she knew he as talking about the usual Christmas light show.

"I don't know. . ."

"Don't worry. It will only be for a little while. I'll get you back home, before anyone even notices you're gone." he said, she still looked a little unsure. "Alright, guess I'll just leave you to your wonderfully loud, busy, and crazy party you so much enjoy."

Hotaru glared at him for a moment but finally gave in. "Alright." she sighed. Alister smiled again then handed her a helmet. After putting it on, she got on the bike behind him and put her hands on either side of his waist.

"Wrap your arms around my stomach. You're going to go flying off with that hold." hesitantly she did as she said. Of course she already knew this, but still didn't feel comfortable. Glancing back the gray eyed teen smirked when he saw her blushing. Looking ahead again he reared up his bike and sped off.

88888

Haruka watched as Kurama searched for her. It wasn't long 'til he gave up and went to talk to Hiei and Mukuro. She felt guilty at this. A spark of hurt was visible in his eyes. Cursing herself she knew what she had to do. Damn Michiru and Setsuna, their mannerisms were rubbing off on her. With a heavy sigh, she excused herself from Yaten and Taiki. Feeling the eyes of her cousin on her, she tried to keep a straight face. She knew Michiru was going to make sure she wasn't going to start a fight.

The blonde soon reached Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her in surprise. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. He nodded and left the two others to their conversation. Following her to the backyard he watched as she stopped and seemed to be struggling to say something.

"You don't have to apologize Haruka. I understand you don't like me very much." he said turning to head back inside. Haruka caught his wrist and whirrled him back around.

"No I need to do this." taking a deep breathe she started. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been a big jerk to you ever since you got here. I should be happy we have help from you and the others. It means we can protect Usagi better. And I'm sorry for yelling at you and ditching you and calling you a bastard behind your back."

A chuckle brought her navy eyes to look up at the red head. "What? You think this is funny?" she asked, starting to let her temper rise. Kurama shook his head.

"No, I think it's cute." Haruka felt her cheeks heat up. Normally she would have slugged a guy if he had said she was being cute. But for some reason when Kurama said it, it made her insides turn. A smirk tugged at her lips.

"So now you think I'm cute?"

Kurama shook his head again. "No, I think your attitudes' cute. I think you're beautiful." the blondes whole face went red now.

She then noticed that he was a lot closer than before and leaning towards her. However she didn't pull away, instead she began to close her eyes. Before long they met in a warm kiss. Haruka felt a shiver of pleasure go up her spine. It felt like she was melting. The red haired youkai soon pulled away and smiled at her, and for the first time, Haruka smiled back at him.

88888

Hotaru stared in awe at all the colorful lights. She had seen it every year, but it never ceased to amaze her. Alister soon pulled his bike over and turned it off. There was to much traffic to drive through it all. Plus it would be freezing. The two got off and stared walking down the street together. People were going in and out of stores, some with a few bags, others with loads of boxes. Hotaru smiled as one little girl kept jumping by her mother, wanting to go see Santa.

"Hotaru are you ok?" she heard Alister ask next to her. Turning to face him she nodded. "But you're shivering. You want my jacket?"

Hotaru hadn't really noticed how cold she was. Shaking her head though she said, "no, I'll be fine. Besides you need your jacket." Alister smirked.

"How about this then?" before she could ask what he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. The violet eyed girl felt her back press up against his chest and blushed for like the hundredth time that day. "Better?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." she said. Something white passed her vision and she focused in on it. It was a flake of snow. Looking up she saw several more begin to fall from the heavens. "It's snowing!" she cried happily and held out her hands to catch them.

"Be need to head back. It'll be worse if we have to drive through the snow on my bike." Alister said pulling away. Hotaru slightly frowned as the warmth of his body left her, but knew he was right. She walked with him back to the bike and the two got on. "Sorry, I thought we'd be able to stay out later than this."

"It's ok. It can't really be helped." she said as he started up the motorcycle. They did a quick u-turn and sped off.

In no time they were back at Hotaru's house. Of course the party was still going on and since no one was out looking for her, she knew Haruka hadn't noticed her absence. Getting off and handing him back his helmet she smiled. "Thanks Alister. I had a lot of fun." she then looked at him confused when he got off the bike too.

"Before you go I have a present for you." he said. Gently catching her shin in his hand, he titled her head up. He then leant down until his lips met with her. Hotaru's eyes widen for a moment then closed as she began to enjoy the kiss. It soon ended and he got back on his bike. Hotaru watched him then got an idea.

"Hold on. I have a present for you too." when he turned to look at her she planted her own kiss on his lips, though her's was a lot quicker. Alister smiled when she pulled away.

"Thanks. I liked that present." the violet eyed girl giggled as he started up the bike. "Guess I'll see you later then?"

She nodded, "yeah,. . . maybe tomorrow?" his smile widened.

"Sure. Later Firefly." and with that he pulled out onto the road and drove away. Hotaru waved to him then went into the warm house.

The party continued until half past twelve. The three women collapsed on the couch as the last of their guests left. The music played in the background but had been turned down some. All the candles were out and the food gone. Haruka sat in the middle with a smile on her face. Hotaru looked happy to, and Michiru just looked at them knowingly. "So Haruka, you still think we don't need Kurama and the others?"

"They can stay." she said, then smirked. ". . .But I still don't like that Yusuke guy." the other two laughed at her. This was definitely the best party they ever had.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Spirit_**- well that's all. and to those of you who read Steal My Pain Then Burn It Away. i will be updating that tomorrow. i didn't have the time to write it.

_**Tenshi**_- if anyone else wants a one shot down for them just request the couple. butNO Usagi pairings. she and Mamoru as destined and that's how it's gonna stay!

**_Spirit_**- and i will only do one per couple. so like if two people request a Makoto/Seto, i will only do one one-shot and not two. well i better go, my dinners getting cold. Hope you all liked it, especially you Ra-chan! Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	2. Returning to You

_**Spirit**_- I'm back! told yah guys i liked writting these! 

**_Tenshi_**- _More Rules_!- Spirit says you can request as many couples as you want to and she will now do repeats. however once it's the 20th of Dec, she will stop taking requests. so get them in now! also please choose two couples for one chap. that is all!

_**Spirit**_- you sound like an announcer.

_**Tenshi**_- Really? but i always wanted to be a God of Death.

_**Spirit**_- Tenshi...you are a God of Death. anyways heres the next one-shot! hope you all enjoy.

Pairings-

Michiru/Koenma

Hotaru/Hiei

Hints of- Setsuna/Dartz, Haruka/Alister.

THIS IS FOR SATURN'S SPAWN, AND HIEI'S SHADOW TENSHI! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

Disclaimer- no own anything except plot k? bye

* * *

Michiru looked at her shopping list and smiled. Her Christmas shopping was almost over. All she needed to find was something for Setsuna and Rei. It was just around lunch so after she grabbed a bite to eat she could finish up. Stopping at her favorite café she ordered a sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon. Sitting down at a small table by the window she looked out at the street. With it being four days 'til the big holiday the stores were packed. 

A smile spread across her beautiful face as she imagined Usagi and Minako frantically doing their shopping at the last minute. Ami had already done hers a month in advance. Haruka and Hotaru were out at the mall at the moment. Probably trying to find her something. She didn't really know what they were going to get her. She already had a new violin, case, and book of music. The waitress came over and gave her, her order. Sipping her drink she inhaled the spicy sent of it.

The bell to the door rang but she didn't look up. She was to entranced with the snow that was beginning to fall for the second time that week. Her eyes everted away when she heard a familiar voice say, "Michiru?"

Her teal eyes fell onto the older form of the prince of Spirit World. "Oh, Koenma. I didn't know you were in town."

"I just. . . got in today actually. Yusuke and the others invited me to sped the weekend with them."

She smiled sweetly, "that was nice of them. Sit down." she said gesturing to the lone chair, opposite of her. He nodded and took the seat. "So how have things been at your place?"

"Not to bad actually. Things have certainly quieted down. Especially after Galaxia attacked." Michiru nodded.

"Yes, things have been nice here too. Haruka thinks we're getting to used to the peace though." she said. Koenma smirked, that was so much like the blonde racer. The same waitress as before took the prince's order then went to go make it. The two sat in silence for a moment. Both just staring at the white flakes that floated down from the skies.

After awhile the two began to talk again. Their conversation carried from shopping to the upcoming parties, and other things. Michiru's unfinished chocolate was already cold, and Koenma's coffee was beginning to cool. People passed by outside, some oblivious to the snow, while others played in it. Glancing over at the clock the teal haired woman gasped. She hadn't noticed how late it was getting. The small hand was now pointing at two. They had been there for two hours.

"Oh gosh, I lost track of time. I still have some shopping to do. Sorry Koenma." she said, gathering her things and standing up.

Koenma nodded. "It's alright. Tell the others I said hi. And hey, maybe I'll stop by before Christmas." Michiru smiled.

"I'd like that. I'm sure the others would too. Well I'll see you later than." she said waving as she walked out the door. Koenma waved to her from the window and watched as she buttoned up her coat and walked down the street. Sipping his coffee, forgetting that it was cold, the aqua eyed woman's image played in his mind. After awhile he tipped the waitress and left the café. The others would start to wonder if he didn't get back soon.

88888

The senshi of the seas entered the house she and the other Outers shared and quickly went to hide the presents. Once that was done she tied her hair up and began to clean up a bit. Music played in the background of the vacuum cleaner. It was Haruka and her's latest CD. She hummed along to it as she went. Setsuna soon came home and saw her now cleaning the windows. "Having fun?" she asked.

Michiru looked up, slightly startled. "Oh Setsuna, I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Don't tell me all this cleaning is for my arrival?" she said hanging up her coat.

Michiru smiled, "well no, I'm just cleaning up before we put up the rest of the decorations."

"You sure that's the only reason?" the aqua eyed woman looked at her perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Haruka and Hotaru are turning down Coal right now. They should be here in 49 secs." Setsuna said, disappearing into the kitchen. Michiru only nodded. She had gotten used to the crimson eyed woman's all knowing. She couldn't say the same for her cousin though. Haruka absolutely despised it. Hotaru sort of used it tp her advantage whenever she could.

Soon the sound of the car pulling into the drive-way reached her. Listening to the doors close she smiled as it seemed Haruka was trying to get their adopted daughter to hide the presents. The two soon came in and the violet eyed girl dashed up the stairs before Michiru could even catch a glimpse of what she had in her arms. The door slammed upstairs, signifying she was now in her room. Looking back over to the door, she found the blonde was kicking the slush off her shoes.

"Hey." she called.

Michiru smiled. "Been busy?" Haruka gave out a heavy sigh.

"The mall was packed. I am not going back there 'til February."

"Why then?"

Haruka settled onto the couch and turned on the tv. "All the sales after Christmas will make it just as busy again." the teal haired woman nodded in understanding. She was about to go back to cleaning with Setsuna came back into the room. She had a knowing smile on her face. Normally this wouldn't worry the senshi of the seas, but that's because she was usually looking at Haruka. However, Setsuna was looking straight at her.

"So I see you've talked to Koenma today." it wasn't a question, but a statement.

Haruka arched a brow, seeming to get interested in this. "You mean the prince of Spirit World?" Setsuna nodded and the blonde smirked. "Really?"

Last time the prince was in town, it was so obvious that he liked Michiru. The only one who didn't see it was of course the teal haired woman herself. Even Hotaru knew he liked her, in fact she was the one that pointed it out to them. She had been apparently getting tips from Minako again. With the up bringing of this topic, the blonde put the program she was watching on mute. Looking at the green haired woman she said, "go on."

"I believe Michiru should be the one to tell us what happened." she said.

Michiru gave them a stern look, "I don't see what the big deal is. We just had lunch together. I ran into him at the café. It wasn't intentional."

"You might have not intended it, but Koenma probably did." Haruka pointed out. Michiru rolled her eyes.

"He's just in town because Yusuke and the others invited him over for Christmas."

Setsuna held in a giggle at this. "I doubt that." Michiru looked at her for an explanation. "You see Yusuke is currently in the Makai with Raizen(sp?). He hasn't been in the human world for seven months now."

"Ah-ha! See Koenma does like you!" Haruka cried with a huge grin. At this information Michiru blushed. Perhaps the prince did have a thing for her. The thought of him coming all the way to Earth just to see her made her go even more red. The sound of Hotaru's giggling brought her attention to the stairs. The violet eyed girl was sitting half way down them, with her legs dangling out of the railing. She smiled innocently at her.

"Koenma and Michiru sitting in a tree." she began to sing. Haruka nearly died of laughter at this.

Glaring at her cousin she went and grabbed her coat. In no time she went out the door and slammed it shut. The three heard her get into her car and drive off. Haruka got up off the floor and mad a mock scared face at Hotaru who did the same. Both turned to Setsuna. "Will she be alright?"

Setsuna only nodded happily, "I think she'll be more than alright. In the mean time Hotaru can you go drop this off at Rei's temple for me? I'm going out to see Dartz." she said and handed the girl a small package. Nodding the girl got up and walked down the stairs. Grabbing, what she thought to be a present, then her coat she waved to the others then walked out. It had stopped snowing and the air was crisp and cool. Everything looked like a white fluffy blanket had covered it. It was a lot colder now so she put some gloves on then went on her way.

The Cherry Hill Temple looked absolutely beautiful. All the trees had lost their leaves and now had snow on their branches. Some icicles hung down from the signs, roof, and branches. She walked up the steps carefully. They were a little slippery but she got up them ok. Rei's grandpa was shoveling the snow off the walk way. He stopped when he spotted her.

"Hello Hotaru. What may I ask are you doing outside in such cold weather?" he asked.

Politely she bowed and replied. "Setsuna wanted me to give Rei something. Is she here?"

"No, I'm afraid she's over at Usagi's for today. I'll be happy to give whatever it is to her though when she gets back. Usagi's place is to far of a walk for such weather." Hotaru nodded and handed the package over to the elderly man. She said a kind thank you then went back to the stairs as he went inside to put the box away so it wouldn't get wet.

Hotaru stopped the sixth step down and looked out over the city she could see. It seemed quiet. Not many people wanted to be out shopping now. Good thing she was done with it all. A wind blew, causing her to shiver. Guess she better be on her way than. As she made to take step down her foot slipped and she fell forward. Closing her eyes, she waited for her body to make painful contact with the rest of the stairs. However it wasn't concrete she fell on. Whatever it was, was soft and warm.

Opening her eyes she looked up into crimson ones. "You ok?" came the voice of a familiar youkai.

88888

Michiru let out a sigh as she pulled the car into a spot outside of one of her favorite stores. Perhaps she had overacted back at the house. Leaning back in the seat she closed her eyes, calming her self down. She was still a little worked up, but in no time she was back to her old self. A knock on her window startled her and her eyes snapped open. Turning she was it was Koenma. She gave him a small smile than rolled down her window.

"Hi." she said, forgetting about all that happened back at the house.

Koenma smiled. "Hi, are you doing alright? You look a little stressed."

"I just had a little fight with the others is all. It's no big deal." the prince nodded. Then she found herself wanting to know something. It was what Setsuna had said about him even being in the human world. "Koenma?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't really come here for Yusuke did you?" at this the man looked a little shocked. The teal haired woman saw his cheeks take on a slight reddish hue. The others had been right. He did like her! However this didn't bother her one bit. In fact, she started feeling nervous. Could she like him back? She hadn't noticed it before, but she did. When ever he came she would always feel happier and timid at the same time.

Koenma finally nodded. "No, I didn't come to see them. I . . ."

"You came to see me?" she nearly giggled when his face grew redder. Turning off the engine to her car she got out. Koenma seemed a little surprised. "Koenma, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Scratching the back of his head, he averted his eyes to something on the ground. "Well. . .you see. . . I . . . like you. I mean more than like! It's sorta. . . I." he didn't go on as the violinist placed a small kiss on his burning cheeks. His eyes widened a bit as he looked back at her.

"I love you too Koenma." she stated with a warm smile. His blush went away and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." with that he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Michiru placed her hands on his chest as she kissed him back. They ignored the pedestrians on the sidewalks and the staring people in the cars. All that mattered was the other now.

When they finally pulled away Michiru looked up at him. "Koenma, would you like to stay at our place for Christmas?" he smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

88888

"Hiei! Yeah I'm alright. Thank you." Hotaru said, blushing by the fact he had his arms around her. Even though she knew it was only to stop her fall. He semi-released her and she stood up straight.

"You should be more careful. I'll carry you down the rest of the steps if you want." Hotaru was about to refuse but found she was in no time at the bottom of the stairs, back in the fire apparitions arms. Only this time he was holding her bridle style.

"Um, thank you."

He only nodded and set her down. "Why are you all the way out here? Especially with your condition." she threw him a small glare.

"My 'condition' is normal. I haven't had any problems for over five months now." she stated. Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the girls quick defense. He knew she never liked admitting anything was wrong with her.

"So why are you here? I thought you were training in the Makai with Mukuro."

Hiei shrugged. "I was, but I was missing something." arching an eyebrow, the violet eyed girl held a smirk of her own.

"Don't tell me you missed the human world?" the youkai glared at her as he put his hands in his pockets. She giggled, that was an obvious 'no!'. Looking up at the sky she saw it was getting cloudy again. Perhaps there was more snow to come. She hoped it would keep up, then they would have a white Christmas. Hearing Hiei clear his throat beside her she turned back to him.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at the clouds all day? You'll get sick, and I don't mean just because of you condition."

Hotaru nodded. "I know. Hey wanna come home with me? Since you're here, you can say hi to the others."

"Haruka won't let me within twenty feet of that house and you know it." a giggled escaped her again.

"Don't worry, I think she went out to meet up with Alister. Wait Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama are out too."

"Then I guess I will come over. You shouldn't be at home alone."

Hotaru looked at him with a sly grin. "Why do you keep making indications of my health? Are you perhaps worried about me?" his glare returned.

"Why would I worry about a nigen (I think that's the word)?" he snapped.

"True, but you know very well I'm not a nigen. I'm Saturnian." she stated. The youkai just rolled his eyes. Hotaru smiled, knowing she had won. Unconsciously she took his hand and began walking. Hiei couldn't help but stare at their clasped hands. At first he didn't know what to do. The only thing he didn't want to do though, was let go of her. However he wasn't about to subject and hold her's back, so he did nothing. They soon arrived at the large house and went inside.

It was warm and the sent of cinnamon and apple spice filled the air. The violet eyed girl had released him to take off her coat. Disappearing into the kitchen she called out, "would you like anything?" Hiei said no and continued to look around. Other than the red and green decorations, not much had changed with the place. He found a picture on a stand with all the senshi and his group as well. Picking it up to study it better he heard Hotaru say over his shoulder.

"That the was from the last time everyone was here. Before you all went to the Makai." she sounded a little sad as she said this.

"I know." he replied. "I miss those days."

"Is that why you came back? You said you were missing something." she asked. He turned around and found her only to be two inches away from him.

Not really knowing how, he smiled down at her. "No, what I missed was you." Hotaru just looked up at him wide eyed. To his surprise her shock faded and she smiled back at him.

"I missed you too." the smile on his face grew a little, and soon the two were kissing. Hiei had his arms around her as she snaked hers around his neck. He really didn't know why he loved her. Ever since the two met he felt a connection with the violet eyed girl. When he had to go back to the Makai he felt like a piece of him was lost. Mukuro noticed the difference in him and had actually sent him back to this world. Now he was more than glad to be back with the princess he cared for.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- aw both were so cute. 

**_Tenshi_**- icky love stuff.

**_Spirit_**- I'll Take requests for pairing Tenshi up too!

_**Tenshi**_-What?

**_Spirit_**- you know you want someone! anyways hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	3. Loved you Forever

**_Spirit_**- oh my gosh! i absolutely Adored writting this one! I finished it in one night! 

**_Tenshi_**- took you three hours though

_**Spirit**_- hey, thats not couting the breaks i took. and it was more like two and a half. anyways here it is!

Pairings-

Hotaru/Yami Bakura

Tenshi/Ayama(oc)

THIS IS FOR **DARKNESSOFHOTARU** AND **HIEI'S SHADOW TENSHI**! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

* * *

There she was. Leaning up against the stone wall that surrounded the school. Her violet eyes looking up at the sky that threatened to snow at any moment. She shivered every now and then, but was dressed warmly enough. Bakura just watched her from the tree he was using for support. He didn't know how long he had been watching her. Most likely since school got out. That was when she first appeared. 

The white haired teen had actually ditched that day, but for some reason came wondering back when it was around the time for school to be out. He didn't care if any of the teachers saw him, it wasn't like he would have missed much. Christmas break was starting, so it wasn't like they would have been given any assignments. Unconsciously he had gone to the tree and rested against it. Then he waited, and soon enough she showed up.

Her name was Hotaru, he had a few classes with her. She was friends with Yami and his group so he would often see her. Ryou was the one who actually introduced them. Bakura of course didn't give the girl a second thought, even when she offered some of her lunch to him. This was the Great Bakura after all, once known as the feared King of Thieves, but that was a Way long time ago. However in class he had found himself staring at her. Whenever she said 'hi' or smiled at him he would feel a shiver go up his spine. What was it about this girl that made him act so differently?

It had been ten minutes since school ended. Why hadn't she left? Where was that fool of a brother of her's? He began looking around when it finally started snowing. His chocolate brown eyes gazed up at the clouded sky. Suddenly a familiar kind voice startled him. "Hi Bakura." looking next to him he found it was none other than Hotaru. He jumped again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." she said politely

He quickly regained composure. "It's fine. What are you still doing here? Your idiot brother forget you?" she shook her head.

"No, his motorcycle broke down. He's trying to fix it right now. But I think I'll probably just call Haruka." Haruka? That was the girl the pharaoh had a crush on. Ryou had accidentally slipped it to him once. "Aren't you cold? Here."

She offered him her cup of coco. One of the clubs at school sold it during lunch and after school. He excepted it and sipped it some. The hot liquid warmed him up some. He then handed it back. "Thanks."

"You can keep it. I had bought it for Tenshi, but he isn't here, and it's his fault the bikes broke." she said with a smile.

A smirked played at his lips. "That's not very nice." he teased. The violet eyed girl just shrugged.

"I know...but I don't care. Hey are you going to Seto's party?" she asked suddenly.

Reluctantly he nodded. "Yeah. Ryou blackmailed me into it."

"How'd he do that? Bakura quickly realized his mistake. His counterpart had actually threatened to tell this very girl that he liked her. Even thought the yami denied the whole thing, the two had a bond. Ryou knew when he liked something or when he was angry, even if they weren't near each other.

Bakura quickly searched for a lie. "He said if I didn't go that...he'd steal my dueling cards." that was lame. If the hikari had threatened him with that he would have just beat the shit out of him till he was given back the cards. However Hotaru seemed to buy it.

"Oh, well don't feel so bad. I'm being forced to go too. Setsuna works at Seto's company and is inviting all the girls. If I tried to refuse, they'd just drag me there anyways. They think I need to be more social." she explained. Bakura arched a brow. Like the girl wasn't social enough? Well to him anyway. She had friends, and would sometimes join them after school. If they were expecting her to be like her brother, who was out everyday then they were crazy. That just wasn't the violet eyed girl.

"Guess I'll see you there then."

"That'd be great. Well I better go see if Tenshi hadn't hurt himself. Bye Bakura."

He smiled. "Bye."

88888

Tenshi said a few colorful words at his bike. Why had he gone through with that race with Haruka? Her bike was meant to race. It was even equipped for it. His was just a regular motorcycle. Nothing special about it, and Setsuna made sure of that. She knew he would race, but if he couldn't go as fast as the other bikes, then she thought he wouldn't race as often. Still he couldn't back down from a challenge. Especially one from his guardian.

"I hate you Haruka." he pouted as he tightened a bolt.

"What'd she do this time?" came a voice behind him. The boy yelped and whirled around. There stood a girl smiling down at him. Her long chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulders and she bent down some. Her hazel green eyes sparkled a little. At the moment a large, long black jacket with a few chains attached to it. It was covering her school uniform.

"Ayama! You scared the crap outta me!" tenshi breathed, clutching his heart that was still pounding.

She giggled a little. "Sorry. What are you doing? Did you get a flat tire or something?"

"No, I overloaded the engine...again..." he said, with a sweat drop. Ayama straightened up.

"Then why don't you just call a tow truck? It's to cold for you to just stay out here and fix it."

Tenshi stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess you're right. Oh man, then Michiru and Setsuna are going to know I raced! Oh well. I'll just blame Haruka for it."

Ayama just silently watched as the boy continued to talk to himself. It was quite amusing. He just kept ranting and actually went way off subject at one point. She tried her best to hold in a giggle. Then something he said caught her attention, "hey, you're going to Seto's party?"

Tenshi turned to her, blinking. It was obvious he had forgotten she was there. "Huh? Oh yeah. Setsuna is taking me and the other girls along. You able to go?"

"No, I don't know anyone that was invited. And my family doesn't work in his company."

"Then come with me!" she arched a brow.

"As in like a date?"

"Well. . . if you're going to end up painfully hurting me in anyway then no, it's not a date. But if you don't mind. . . then why not?" he said with a gleeful smile.

Ayama blushed slightly at this. The guy she had been crushing on all year was actually asking her out. Fidgeting slightly she answered. "Sure, we can make it a date."

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight tonight then. Oh there's my sis. See yah Ayama!" he said, and suddenly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his stuff and ran off to meet his twin. Leaving a shocked and frozen girl where she stood.

88888

Bakura glared at all the rich snobs in the grand room. He was finally at Seto's Christmas party and who practically invited the whole company to it. Damn Ryou for making him go. He didn't even see why the hikari wanted him there in the first place. Especially if he was just going to leave him to join his friends. Yami and the others had also been invited, probably for public reasons. With a grunt the white haired teen tugged uncomfortably at his tie. Why couldn't he have worn his normal clothes?

Music began to play and a lot of couples went out onto the large dance floor. A smirk tugged at his mouth when he saw the grand host himself get pulled out by Makoto. Wait if that brunette was here then so was Hotaru. He wondered where she was. Probably sitting somewhere off to the side, quietly watching the others. He really wouldn't put it past her. Deciding he had nothing better to do he went in search of her.

A tap on his shoulder made him glance back. Ayama stood there in a black and silver gown. She looked a little sad. "Bakura, have you seen Tenshi?" they were what you might consider friends. Well the girl was probably the closest thing to a friend he had besides Hotaru.

"No why?"

"Well he had asked me to come with him. But he couldn't pick me up because he had to car pool the others."

He arched a brow. "How did you get in then?"

"He had called and told the guards out front to put me on the list. However he forgot to mention where I was to meet him."

"Sorry I haven't seen him. If I do, I'll shove him in your direction." she smirked, knowing he meant he was going to be violent.

"Just don't end up breaking his legs. I might want to dance with him." with that she walked away in search of her date. Bakura waited til she was out of sight then continued on his own mission.

88888

Tenshi had just gotten to the party and immediately went to go look for Ayama. It wasn't long till he found that asking th people there was no good. No one really knew the girl, mostly cause most of them were adults who didn't go to school. He also didn't know what she was wearing so he couldn't describe her to them. With a frustrated sigh he went out to the balcony.

"Argh! My first date and I can't even find the girl! Stupid Inners. Why can't they all drive yet? Hotaru can, though she doesn't own a car. Gr!" he cried to himself. Some of the couples outside began staring and inching back inside.

A giggle made him stop. "You keep this up, and we'll have the balcony all to ourselves." turning around his eyes went wide.

There Ayama stood in the balcony entrance. She wore a kind of gothic gown. The top was much like a corset and was mostly silver. It had black lace over it with rose designs. The bottom was all black and billowed out a little. A sheer silver fabric covered it. Her hair was done up in curls on the top of her head and she wore a little silver eyeshadow. A black choker encircled her exposed neck. A few dainty silver bracelets were placed on her wrists. She looked like a dark angel. For a little Christmasy effect she had on a small poinsettia pin on the top left of her corset.

"...wow.." was all he was able to get out as his jaw nearly hit the ground. Ayama blushed.

"Um. . . you like it?"

He then closed his mouth. "Like would be an understatement. You look absolutely. . . I don't even think there's a word for how perfect you look."

Ayama smiled and walked over to him. Tenshi now felt incredibly nervous. For some reason he felt like he couldn't be himself when she was like this. School was different. All the girls wore the same uniform, the only other thing he had seen her in was the coat she wore earlier. Ayama walked over to the railing and looked up at the stars in the sky. Several times the violet eyed teen tried to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually the girl even caught him.

"You ok?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Um yeah! I'm fine!" he cried, a little too quickly.

She looked a little hurt. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come." sh was about to leave when he caught her wrist.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean anything like that!" he looked a little more serious, which was odd for him. "Guess I'm just not used to seeing you like this. But I do like it, it's just..."

"Tenshi you don't have to act any differently around me then you do at school. I like you just the way you are." she said, letting a comforting smile appear on er face.

Tenshi smiled and pulled her to him. A blush covered the girls cheeks. He had his arms around her waist and her hands were pressed against his chest as well as the side of her head in an embrace. "Well I might have to act a little differently." she looked up at him in confusion. Her hazel eyes locked onto his violet ones. It wasn't till they were only an inch apart that she realized he had been leaning in and was still going. Instinctively she closed her eyes just before his lips met hers. Her stomach practically did a somersault. The kiss was sweet and innocent. The way a first kiss should be. After a few more seconds Tenshi pulled away smiling.

"I hope that change was ok."

Ayama smirked up at him. "I think I can live with it."

88888

The white haired yami had finally found her. She was talking to Usagi and Mamoru about something. Occasionally the two girls would giggle as the black haired man either shook his head or blushed. Every time she laughed he felt himself smile. How could he like someone this much? He was supposed to be this cruel, inconsiderate jerk. That was what he was known as at school. And actually he rather liked that position. However ever since he met this violet eyed girl he had loosened up.

He didn't yell so much, and was starting to get civilized to Yami and his friends. Of course he still didn't like them. At one point Hotaru began to look around. It wasn't long til violet clashed with chocolate brown. She smiled and excused herself from her two friends. Now Bakura could get a better look at her as she approached. He felt his heart stop for a second then suddenly beat faster. The girl looked like a goddess.

Her rich purple dress rippled like water as she moved. This gave her an unearthly affect. It was held up by two thin straps. The dress was slim and the top to her waist clung to her body nicely. Her only accessories was a purple ribbon choker and elbow length matching gloves. In the light her attire shimmered. She wore only lip gloss, nothing more. There was no need for nothing more.

It wasn't long before she reached him, a smile set upon her heart-shaped face. Instantly he put back on his mask and just smirked at her. Though if you could see his insides his heart was pounding, his stomach was turning, and his mind was racing. "Hi Bakura, glad to see you came."

"Well that makes one person on the list." he said.

Hotaru giggled. "Hey I doubt Ryou would have threatened you if he didn't want you to come."

"Yeah only I haven't seen him since we arrived here. I'm starting to think he did this just to torture me." he grumbled.

"Well then why don't you come hang out with the others and I. He won't be torturing you if you are having fun."

Bakura shrugged. He had nothing better to do. Nodding he followed her to a table where some of the other girls were sitting. Unknown to him Ryou was now getting exactly what he wanted. He knew the violet eyed girl would be there, and he wanted his yami to be with her. Though he had to be sneaky about it, cause if Bakura found out, he would not live to see Christmas.

A slow song came on and most of the girls got up to dance. In fact the only one that didn't was Hotaru. She and Bakura were busy talking though. Finally they noticed that they had been left all alone. The two grew quiet. Now feeling the emptiness around them. The white haired teen began listening to the song being played. It was a rather nice one to dance to with someone. The only question was this; did he have the guts to ask Hotaru to dance?

What was he thinking? Of course he did! He was Bakura, he had no fear. Especially over something as stupid as asking a girl to dance. Though Hotaru made it seem like the most difficult god damned thing in the world. Getting a little frustrated with himself he quickly forced his legs to stand up. He did so which startled the violet eyed girl. A little hesitant he then offered his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance." there he did it!. . . Crap! He forgot to think about how she was would respond! What if she didn't want to, or didn't know how or-.

A sudden delicate, gloved hand settled in his. Hotaru smiled up at him. "I'd love too." he smiled. The hard part was over.

The two went off to join the rest of the couples on the dance floor. Both became lost in each others eyes as they began to dance. Everything faded away from view. The room, the other dancers, Haruka's glaring eyes as she played the piano. Hotaru felt her face slightly heat up when he Actually Kindly smiled down at her. She had seen him smile before, but never so. . . lovingly. It made a pleasant shiver go up her spine.

Neither noticed their faces growing closer. Bakura had moved both of his hands to the small of her back, while she had moved both of hers to the back of his neck. Their eyes began to close as they became only inches apart. They could feel the others breathe on their faces. Eventually they finally closed the gap between them. The two just stood there now. Ignoring the stares they got, or in some cases, the smirks from the ones they knew. They deepened the kiss a little before finally pulling apart. The two teens just smiled at each other for a moment then went right back to dancing. For the rest of the night neither could take their eyes off the other.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- :_blushing like crazy_: 

**_Spirit_**- Aw! Tenshi liked it! Tenshi has a crush!

**_Tenshi_**- Shut up! i do not!

_**Spirit**_- :_rolls eyes_: sure you don't. you know you liked it! anyways hope you all enjoyed it. next is Harpy-chan's request. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	4. Never Been Invited

**_Spirit_**- Here is the next one! 

**_Tenshi_**- again i'm paired up?

_**Spirit**_- hey, it's not my fault. besides you should be happy. well hope you all enjoy it!

Pairings-

Hotaru/Sesshomaru

Tenshi/Rin(older version)

THIS IS FOR **HARPYGIRL91**! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

Violet eyes scanned over the invitation. It was an invite to Earth. The king and queen were inviting herself and her brother to their annual Christmas Ball. Hotaru could not believe this. Never had she been invited to Earth. She had gone to the other princesses birthdays or holiday celebrations but Earth had never sent an invitation to Saturn. 

Tenshi read the letter over her shoulder. He was surprised too. After all, being the next in line for the title of Grim Reaper, he never was invited to much either. The twins looked at each other. This was certainly new. Soon the news sunk in and the boy grabbed his sister in a hug before twirling around. He called out in joy.

"Yahoo! Can you believe it Hotaru? We actually get to go to Earth!" he cried.

Hotaru laughed. "I know! I haven't seen the others in such a long time."

"I wonder what Earth is like. You think there are any cute girls?" the teen boy asked after putting his sister down. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"How should I know? For one I don't check out girls, and two I've never been there. Though I heard Prince Endymion was rather handsome."

Tenshi blinked. "But doesn't Princess Serenity like him?"

"I know. What I'm saying is. That if the male population is nice looking then maybe so is the female." Tenshi nodded and started dancing around. Chanting words in the Saturnain tongue. Hotaru didn't bother to listen to him. She was to occupied with something else. Why had Earth invited them? Was this just a plot to make peace with her planet? After all not many wanted to start a conflict with the people known for their destructive ways.

Suddenly a jerk from her hands brought her back to reality. "Come on Hotaru! We have to go tell Mom and Dad. Then we have to find something to wear."

"Ok Tenshi! Just calm down you're going to break something." CRASH! Too late.

88888

The Lord of the Western lands read through the invite and mentally growled. He hated such formal get together's. To top it off, it was an invite from the King and Queen of the humans of Earth. There was no doubt the other demon lords got an invite as well. Crumbling up the paper, he carelessly tossed it to the floor. There female hands picked it up.

"What is this milord?" said a gentle voice. Looking down he stared into big brown eyes. Rin just stared back up at him. She was 16 now. Her features became more older and more beautiful. Sesshomaru had tried to give her away to a human family so she could find a mate. However the girl had refused to leave him.

The golden eyed youkai just look ahead and continued walking. "It's nothing Rin."

"Looks like an invitation." turning around he now found her reading it. Damn Jaken for teaching her how to read.

"It is, but we are not going."

"Why?"

"Because it's from humans."

"But I'm human."

"You're different."

"Why?" Sesshomaru slightly glared at her. He hated it when she kept asking why to things. It was her way of getting what she wanted. He just shook his head and continued on.

"We're not going Rin and that's final."

The sound of sniffing was heard behind him. Desperately he tried not to look back. He knew this was just another attempt. However the sound of crying was unbearable. Glancing over his shoulder he found the girl indeed had tears running down her pretty face. He mentally cursed at his weakness for the human girl. "Fine, we'll go."

"Yeah!"

88888

Princess Hotaru looked around the grand ball room of the Earth's Palace. The king and queen had invited all the royal families of the system as well as a few noble born beings to their Christmas Ball. Wine glasses clinked together as people laughed and danced to the music. She just sighed. The violet eyed princess had forgotten that she wasn't to big on parties. Especially since no mortal dared to talk to her. They all knew who, or rather what she was, and never came within two feet.

The only ones not to ignore her were the other princesses and her brother, Tenshi. Just now Makoto of Jupiter and Minako of Venus came over to talk with her. She hadn't seen neither for ages. The three smiled as they talked about things such as birthdays, the last parties, and even love. Sadly Hotaru was rather lacking in that department and just kept quiet while the two carried on. They actually didn't seem to notice her silence, but it didn't bother her. This just gave her more of a chance to look around.

Her violet orbs widened at what she saw next. A ways away stood the four Demons Lords of Earth. Well three lords and one lady. They were busy talking about who knew what in another tongue. Hotaru was able to pick up on a few words said, since she had been taught the language of demons at an early age. It was mostly about them teasing the white haired one who had an adopted human daughter. He seemed rather calm about it all and said nothing.

"Hotaru? What are you staring at?" Minako's voice echoed, drawing her attention back to the other two princesses.

Makoto looked over her and smirked. "Oh you were staring at the Lord Sesshomaru were you not?"

"I wasn't staring at him, I was looking at all of them. I didn't know the people here were friendly with the demons."

Minako shrugged. "I don't think they really are. That's probably why they're here. Earth wants to make peace with them." Hotaru nodded and sipped her red wine. As another topic picked up she found herself feeling a little dizzy. She excused herself from the others and went out to the gardens. Smiling when she found she was alone, she sat down and stared up at the stars. Mars was visible tonight, but sadly not her own planet.

The sound of footsteps made her peer over the rose bush to her side. She stifled a gasp when she found it to be none other than the Western Lord. His golden eyes landed on hers and didn't move. For a moment the two just stayed their frozen, neither breaking contact or even blinking. Finally it was the lord that glanced away when a firefly flew past his face. Hotaru felt stupid for just staring at him like that and quickly averted her eyes back to the sky.

"Why are you out here alone?" came his monotone voice.

She sighed and looked at the ground sadly, "the real question is, why am I even here at all?" Sesshomaru arched a brow and took a few steps over to her.

"What do you mean by that human?" she looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, but, do you not know who I am milord?" he didn't say anything so she took his silence as a no. "I am. . . Hotaru. Princess of the planet Saturn."

"The girl of Ruin and Death?" she nodded again as the hurt became more visible in her violet orbs.

"I will leave if you wish to be here without my presence. It is understandable." she said and stood up.

Before she could go back inside he held out an arm to stop her. "Your presence does not bother me. I was just looking for my daughter, Rin."

"I'm sorry, I know not of whom you speak." Hotaru said looking at him apologetically. "Perhaps I can assist you in finding her though?"

"That won't be necessary. I was just making sure she wasn't out here in the cold." was it cold? She hadn't noticed. The violet eyed girl then remembered that Earths winter cold was her planets summer bliss. She guessed to most her planet was always freezing. Unconsciously she sat back down and continued to stare into nothingness. Sesshomaru just watched her.

This girl wasn't like the other humans he met. She did not fear him like the others. In fact it seemed she was expecting him to fear her. Of course he didn't though. Still, how could anyone fear such a polite and kind girl as she? Then again now that he thought about it. She wasn't really human either. She was from a race of people feared as equally as others feared demons. Being the Messiah put her at the top of the list too.

Not knowing why, he began to feel a little sadden by it. Silently he walked over and sat next to her. The girl didn't seem to notice. Following her distant gaze he looked up at the night's sky.

88888

Tenshi twitched as he finally got away from Amelia. The girl walked by his hiding place, which was behind a curtain to the gardens. His left eye twitched again. 'To much pink' he thought. The girl looked a little sad but went on with her search for him. Mentally he sighed. Finally he was free of her! She had been following him all night. He didn't know why she liked him, he in fact had never seen her before tonight.

She wasn't from Saturn, he could tell you that much. No one was that cheery or . . . pink, on his planet. If you were then you even more screwed up in the head then him. Relaxing himself he leaned up against the wall behind him. This sucked, he had already spent the beginning of the ball just trying to ditch the pink blob. Now he was to afraid to go back out. She might see him again.

A giggle to his right made him jump. Turning his head he found he wasn't the only one behind the curtain. The girl next to him had long brown hair and some in a side ponytail to the right side of her head. She looked about his age, and wore a glamorous red kimono with green trimming and a sash. She must be from Earth. Probably one of the nobles daughters as well.

"Sorry. I didn't know someone else was hiding here." he whispered.

She just smiled. "It's ok. I don't mind. My names Rin."

"Tenshi. So who are you hiding from?" he asked.

"Oh my dad. He walked past me some time ago. He hasn't returned from the gardens yet." Tenshi nodded. The girl was cute. "If you want you can hide with me."

"Ok. I don't want to run into Amelia again anyways." she giggled. She had seen who he had so desperately wanted to be rid of. And quite frankly, she couldn't blame him. The two just stood there in silence for a few minutes. However the violet eyed boy could only take so much.

"Ah! I can't just stand here all night!"

Rin sighed. "Me neither. This is no fun." she whined. Tenshi suddenly got an idea. (. . .:in shock:)

"Hey, how about you and I dance? Amelia will stay away from me. And we can hide from your dad in the crowd." a large smile spread on the girls face.

"Yes! That would be fun! Come on, come one!" she cried and grabbed the surprised boys hand. The two rushed out onto the dance floor and began dancing like the rest of the couples. The song was a little quick and party like. They just laughed as they went under a row of peoples raised arms, then raised their own at the end.

They were having so much that they didn't hear the music become softer. The other couples laughter died down and they began only dancing with their one partner. Tenshi and Rin looked around. Well this was no fun, the people seemed to be falling asleep on each others shoulders. The lights dimmed, giving it an even more calming affect. Both teens then looked at each other and shrugged. Soon they joined the mass in the slow dance.

88888

Hotaru's face was heating up. It wasn't long ago before she fell out of her daydream and realized who was sitting next to her. Sesshomaru didn't move though. It appeared he was lost in his own thoughts as well. Fireflies flew about the two and the violet eyed girl smiled. Though they were her name sake there weren't many of the little bugs on her planet. Earth seemed to be full of them though. One landed on her arm and she couldn't help but giggle as its little feet tickled her.

The sound of her giggling brought the golden eyed youkai back to reality and he looked over. One of the little lightning bugs was crawling up her arm. Her whole face seemed to light up when she smiled. It was a rare smile he knew. One she only shared with the ones she loved. And here this little bug was bringing it out of her. Glancing up her eyes locked onto his once more. He watched as she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your peace." she said.

"You apologize to much." Hotaru looked at him in surprise. She hadn't really noticed that.

"I've spent a lifetime apologizing I guess. Even for things I am unable to prevent."He nodded. She then became more serious looking. "Tell me. Why is it you have no fear for who I am?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet for some time. He knew very well the tales and prophesies the girl was based on. The most widely known being she has the ability to destroy whole worlds. Many demons, even some of the other demon lords deeply respected, but also feared the power she harvested within her. He himself was a little uneasy with such a power given to a girl to use when she wishes. But after meeting her, he knew it had been given to the right person.

"Who you are and what you are, are not the same. Just because you have such immense energy, does not make you a bad person. You yourself are rather the opposite." he said.

Hotaru listened intently then said, "so you're saying you do fear my abilities, but not me." he nodded and she smiled again. "Thank you. I've been waiting forever for someone to say that to me."

"Hotaru! Are you out there?" came the voice of Minako. Hotaru jumped up. She had forgotten about her friends.

Looking down at the youkai she curtsied, "please excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, but I must get back to my friends." he stood up.

"I am sorry to have kept you from them." she blushed slightly. No one ever apologized to her, well besides Tenshi, but that's different.

"You did no such thing. But thank you. Bye." she said then rushed over to the blonde haired princess and a brunette one. When they were out of sight Sesshomaru did something he had only done a handful of times. He smiled. The girl was really a lot like him. Though a more shy and weaker version. With the same smile he walked back inside to go find his daughter.

Hotaru was nearly dragged to a group of grinning girls. All the Inner princesses were gathered around her and smirking. Minako was the first to speak. "Well Hotaru, what have you been up to all evening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. We saw you with the Lord Sesshomaru. What were you two doing out in the gardens all alone?" Rei, the princess of Mars asked.

Hotaru blushed, "nothing really. We just talked about a few things. Nothing you'd be interested in. . . have you seen by brother by chance?"

"You're changing the subject, but yes. He's dancing with some nobles pretty daughter. I think her names Rin."

"Rin? That's Sesshomaru's daughter." all the others paled. Hotaru looked at them in confusion. Obviously they knew something she didn't.

"Hotaru you better get Tenshi away from her and fast!" Minako nearly shouted. Suddenly catching on Hotaru's eyes grew wide and she quickly went in search to save her brothers life.

88888

Tenshi and Rin were no longer dancing. Instead they stood off to the side and watched the other couples go about it. It was just to boring for them. The two even started playing rock, paper, scissors. It was either that or thumb war.

"Hey Rin what time is it?" the violet eyed teen asked.

Rin shrugged. "Don't know. Probably late though. I have to say this is the best ball I've ever been to. Mostly the ones my dad takes me to are so long and boring."

"Same here. I'm glad I found you to share this one with." Rin blushed. Over the time they spent together the girl began to really like Tenshi. He was funny, hyper, and clumsy. Almost like her.

She smiled up at him sweetly. "Yeah I'm glad too." Tenshi felt his heart jump at her smile. It was somehow different then all the others. Like this one, was just reserved for him. His heart really jumped when he saw who was coming towards him.

"Oh crap it's Amelia!" he cried. Rin turned to see the pink monster rushing over. "Save me Rin!"

An idea suddenly formed in her head and she smirked. "You sure you want me to?"

"Yes, please I'll do anything!"

"Ok!" Tenshi's eyes widened when the brown eyed girls lips suddenly met his. He was shocked to say the least, but then began to kiss her back. Both teens closed there eyes and just enjoyed it. By the time they broke away Amelia was long gone. Rin smiled at him. "Was that ok?"

When the boy tried to speak his words came out in gibberish. Rin couldn't help at how tongue tied he was. It was kind of cute. Suddenly a female version of the violet eyed teen came over. "There you are Tenshi."

"Taru? Hey what's up? Oh this is Rin by the way."

Hotaru smiled politely to the brunette. "Hello there, I'm Tenshi's sister, Hotaru. Your father is looking for you by the way." Rin gasped she had forgotten all about Sesshomaru. She hoped he wasn't too made. Quickly she gave Tenshi a little kiss on the cheek and rushed ahead some.

"Bye Tenshi. Hope to see you again some time." she said before disappearing into the crowd.

Tenshi pouted and looked at his sister, "way to go Taru. You chased away the first girl to like me."

"Yeah well I doubt her father will much like you. She's the adopted daughter of the Demon Lord, Sesshomaru." the boy seemed to freeze at this. When she waved a hand in front of his face he neither blinked nor flinched. Sighing she just walked away from him. He'd be alright there by himself.

Hotaru crossed the grand room to head back to the others. She ignored the stares and glares she got. She also blocked out all the whispers and pointing fingers. It was just all so normal to her. However one thing was not. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she stopped walking. Turning around she was stunned to find golden eyes staring back into hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she gasped.

"I wish we could have spent more time talking, but I'm afraid I have to leave now." he said.

Hotaru just sweetly smiled. "It's alright. I'm just glad we had the chance to meet. Thank you for everything." his hand went up and cupped her cheek slightly. She shivered when she felt his long nails gently glide across her skin. The youkai leaned in.

"You're very welcome." he whispered against her lips then closed the gap and fully kissed her. Hotaru's eyes at first widened then closed softly. It wasn't long before he pulled away. A loving smile on his face. "Farewell princess."

He backed away, releasing her cheek. The violet eyed girl just watched him, then held her own smile. "Farewell milord."

88888

Rin and Sesshomaru were once again back on their lands. The teenaged girl skipped on over him. Looking up at him with a knowing smile she asked. "So My Lord, was the ball to boring for you?"

"Not now Rin."

"You liked her didn't you?"

"I said not now."

"Why?" Sesshomaru glared at her

"If I said yes would you be quiet?" Rin nodded happily. "Then yes, I did like her."

"See! Now aren't you glad I made you go?" he sighed. Why did she always persist in knowing his affairs? Still a smile crept onto his face. For he was in fact glad he had gone to the ball, and he hoped it would not be the last he atteneded.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- heehee. i love Rin-chan. 

**_Tenshi_**- i do too.

**_Spirit_**- HA! you admitted it!

_**Tenshi**_- what? wait no! i didn't mean like that!

_**Spirit**_- uh-huh. sure you didn't. anyways i hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review and Request. Ja ne

Death


	5. All I Want Is You

**_Spirit_**- FINALLY! here is the next one 

_**Tenshi**_- this ones special too!

**_Spirit_**- yep cause it's a b-day present to two of my friends!

Pairings-  
Hotaru/Seto Kaiba

Minako/Dark Mousy

THIS IS FOR ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, **KATIE**! AND ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS ON FANFICTION, **SAILOR RA**. I HOPE YOU GIRLS HAD KICK ASS B-DAYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

Disclaimer- i don't own any of the three animes or the song near the end.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" cried the infamous Seto Kaiba. He was pacing around the living room having just got off the phone with the only person other than his two brothers that he really cared for. The said two came in upon hearing his rants. The two looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with him. 

Finally it was the blue haired one that spoke up. "Seto, what's the matter?" The CEO grunted and waited til he was calm enough to reply.

"I forgot to get Hotaru a Christmas present. Her guardians are having a party tonight which I'm going to."

"Can we come?" asked Mokuba.

"I think so. She mentioned that Chibiusa was going to be there. Damn it! How could I have forgotten?"

The two younger brothers looked at each other. They still found it funny how a simple, kind girl like Hotaru Tomoe managed to get their brother all worked up over such little things. It's not like his girlfriend wouldn't understand that he had forgotten. She didn't really care for personal items anyways. Noah and Mokuba held in their laughter though. Seto would surely kill them if they even let a small chuckle loose.

"Seto I'm sure there's still time before the party. Why don't we all just go out and quickly get her something?" Noah suggested.

The teen nodded. "Alright, grab your coats, we're leaving in five. The party starts at eight and it's already four thirty." the two nodded and rushed out of the room.

The blue eyed duelist sighed. He had planned on getting her a present but not until it was closer to Christmas day. He had forgotten all about the party. Everyone he knew was going to be there. Yami's gang, some friends of the girls from school, Mamoru was even dressing up as Santa for the littler children like Chibi Chibi. It was semi-formal too so he would have to have one of his maids prepare him an outfit or he could just get a new one while he was out. Hopefully finding the right present wouldn't take to long.

Hearing running feet go down the stairs he knew his brothers were coming and quickly paged the limo driver to come get them. After a few minutes they were all out the door. It took no more then a minute for their transportation to arrive. Seto rushed the two boys in then told the driver where they needed to go. Gift ideas racing through the CEO's head, and mischief through his two brothers.

88888

Hotaru smiled as Usagi came out in a beautiful white dress. Herself, the blonde, and Minako were all at the mall getting their dresses for that night. The violet eyed girl had planned on just wearing her old one, but the two insisted she get another now that she had a boyfriend. They said that since Kaiba had already seen that one she needed to stun him with another. Though as usual the two were mostly concentrating on their own gowns.

Looking in the mirror, the moon senshi made a face. "I don't know about this one."

"Usagi it looks good on you...as did the other six you've tried on." Hotaru replied. The other girl sweat-dropped and apologized. Minako then came out in a party like red dress.

"Hmm...I think it's to short." she commented.

"I think you're both nuts. All of the dresses you two ever try on look good on you. You two should be lucky."

They turned to her. "Your dresses looked nice on you as well."

"I guess so, but I've already picked out the one I like best. Unlike you two." both girls gave a nervous laugh and promised to hurry up. After about ten more minutes of deciding which out of the hundred dresses they liked the two finally settled. Then Usagi wanted to look at shoes but Minako wanted to go look at jewelry. Hotaru said she didn't have any nice shoes either so they decided to split up. The moon senshi and the violet eyed girl were to go buy some shoes, while the other blonde when to the jewelry store across from it.

A small bell rang when Minako stepped inside the store. A few people were already there occupying all the salespeople. The teenaged girl didn't really care though. She doubted she could buy any of the items in this store. There was just one thing she wanted to see. Going over to a corner she peered into one of the glass casings.

There lay a beautiful necklace she had always wanted. It had a silver thin chain that glistened in the light. It's pendant was about the size of her thumb. A beautiful topaz shaped like a flower. Smaller diamonds were placed here and there in it, making it seem like do drops were on it. It had been a month ago when she had first laid eyes on it. She was helping Joey shop for a present for Mai when it caught her eye.

Looking down at the price she sighed. It had not gone down at all. The blonde would never be able to get $380. She would need a very good career for that kind of money, and by the time that happened the necklace would most likely be gone. Looking back at the beautiful piece she gave another sigh before turning to leave the store. Unfortunately she only managed to crash into someone that was standing behind her.

"Ow. Sorry." she said and made to bow, until laughter stopped her. Her blue eyes looked up into crimson ones.

"Hey there beautiful." came a flirtatious voice. The girl nearly groaned. It was Dark Mousey. He was the best looking guy at school, but also the best at breaking hearts.

Giving him an annoyed glace she asked, "what do you want thief."

"You know you shouldn't call me that in public. I could really get in trouble."

"Oops sorry...thief." she snapped

He rolled his eyes. "Fine then, if that's the way you want to play it...Venus." she glared at him. Yep, the two knew each other very well. Dark had also been in England while she was there, and of course it was up to her to stop him. When they first met of course the girl had fallen instantly for him. But that soon changed when he kept stealing stuff right from under her nose. He had also found out her identity after awhile.

"I need to get back to my friends now so move."

"Actually I was wanting to ask you something." she raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me sometime. Maybe even tomorrow ?"

She rolled her eyes. This was like the fifth time he had asked her out. "Fat chance. You know very well I don't just give guys my heart anymore. You'll have to earn it the hard way. Now excuse me, but I'm going to be late." with that Minako pushed past him and left the shop.

Dark just watched her go with a smirk. "If you won't give me your heart...then maybe I'll just have to steal it." his smirk then formed into a smile.

88888

The lady behind the counter at a fancy jewelry store just kept ignoring Seto. She was busy talking on the phone with what he guessed was her boyfriend. Impatiently he rapped his fingers on the class. She gave him an annoyed look before turning away. The blue eyed duelist grunted. How did someone like her land a job like this?

He heard Mokuba and Noah ooing and awing at all the pretty stones. At least they were occupied for the time being. They had been there for like ten minutes now. This woman was also the only one working. How stupid could you get? Seto began glancing at all the necklaces and bracelets that were in front of him. Hotaru already had enough of those. Haruka and michiru had given her a locket that she never took off, and on her birthday Makoto had given her some bracelets.

Maybe he could get her a ring then. Shooting a glare at the woman he then walked over to were they held the small bits of jewelry. Now he found himself with another problem. What the hell was Hotaru's ring size? She had small hands he knew, so he could rule out the bigger ones. That still left him with a few sizes. He decided to go with the second largest and looked at the options for those.

Looking up he called out. "Ma'am." the saleswoman glanced over at him and covered the bottom of the phone.

"Just a minute sir." she said with slight annoyance. Seto grumbled. She could talk to her stupid boyfriend later. She needed to be doing her job. Once this was over he was so going to get her fired.

"Hey Seto, we're hungry." Noah said, the two kids coming over.

"Once I buy something we can leav ok?"

Mokuba pouted. "But Seto that's going to take forever."

"Can you just hold on?" the two continued to complain. Finally he could no longer take it. "Alright! Just give me a second."

With that said he went back over to the woman, yanked the phone out of her hand and slammed it back on its hook. "Hey!" she cried.

"Lady we have been here for over fifteen minutes trying to buy something! But you were to busy talking to your goddam boyfriend who's probably cheating on you anyway! Now I suggest you either help me, or I can go straight to your manager and tell him all about this!" he snapped.

The woman looked at him a little fearful then nodded. She followed him over to the case with the rings. Seto quickly picked the one he thought the violet eyed girl would most likely want and pointed to it. The saleswoman took it out and wrapped it up for him. When he was finally able to pay for it he gave a rude thank you then turned around to call for his brothers. There was just one thing. They were no longer there.

"Mokuba? Noah?. . . shit!" he shouted and quickly ran out to find the two.

88888

Usagi, Hotaru, and Minako were sitting in the food court with some sodas and fries. The three wanted a little snack before they went home to change and prepare for the party. The three just chatted away about who was coming and how funny Usagi's fiancé was going to look. Hotaru glanced around and stopped mid sentence. The other two looked at her oddly.

"Taru? What's wrong?" Minako asked.

The girl pointed to the stairs. "Isn't that Dark?" upon hearing his name the senshi of Venus froze then slowly turned her head to see. Sure enough the purple haired phantom thief was leaning against the stares watching her. One of his crimson eyes closed in a wink at her.

Usagi giggled. "I think he likes you Minako."

"Yeah well I don't like him." she said turning back to her drink.

"Why not? He's nice, though a little flirty."

"He's a complete self absorbed jerk!"

"You know you like him." Usagi said with a sly grin. Minako's cheeks slightly took on a reddish hue.

"I do not!"

Hotaru now giggled. "Then why are you blushing?" quickly she covered up her face from the two. She heard whispering then someone got up. Peeking through her fingers she saw Usagi was gone. She put her hands down and turned to a smiling Hotaru. Before she could ask where the blonde had run off to the violet eyed girl pointed. Minako turned and felt like she was about to explode. Usagi was over talking to Dark! What were they saying? What was she telling him?

After a few moments he nodded then walked away. Usagi came back and sat down happily. She nodded to Hotaru who then grinned. "Um. . . what happened? What did you say to him?" Minako asked.

"Oh. . . I just invited him to the party is all."

"Oh I thought you were going to. . .WHAT?" the girl practically screamed. A few people looked over wondering what has going on with the three. Usagi blew into a fit of laughter while Hotaru tried to calm the blonde down. Minako now seemed to be in a state of shock, which soon however turned into anger as she boar down upon the moon senshi.

"U-SA-GI!" the said girl stopped laughing and gulped. Instinct told her to run which was exactly what she did next. Minako wasted no time in chasing after her. Hotaru let out a sigh as she watched the two gain even more stairs through their little cat and mouse game. A flash of white caught her eye and she noticed someone else was running though in a different direction.

The violet eyed girl smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi Seto!" the white blur stopped and looked over at her. The CEO gave her a warm smile and walked over, his heart pounding not only from all the running but at the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Hey Firefly what are you doing here?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Usagi, Minako, and I were shopping for dresses. . . but now. . ." when her voice trailed off he followed her gaze and saw the sight of the two blondes running around.

A sweat-drop formed on the back of his head. He wasn't going to ask how this had started. "Anyways what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like shopping, let alone the mall."

He nodded. "I don't. Just doing some last minute Christmas shopping." he mentally cursed himself for forgetting his mission. He needed to find his brothers and get the hell out of here now. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Seto!" came Mokuba's cheery voice.

"Mokuba! Do you have any idea how pissed I am at you and Noah right now?" he growled, holding back most of his anger since Hotaru was right there.

"Sorry, but we were so hungry."

"Where are you now?"

"Back in the limo, we're in front of the food courts entrance."

"Then stay there, I'll be right out." with that he hung up. Tomorrow, after all this was over with he would have to remember to kill those two.

Soft lips pressed against his cheek and he instantly calmed down. Turning he met a smiling Hotaru. "You looked like you needed that." she said. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I did. Sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you later on tonight?" when she nodded he gave her one last hug then rushed out to his car.

88888

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is you

Soft music played as a large group of people either danced or mingled. The Christmas party had begun about an hour ago. Mamoru was already dressed as Santa and handing out presents to the kids. Some of the girls secretly teased him though they did actually find it kind of cute. Bells chimed in some areas as the children slashed through the wrapping on their presents. Their squeals made the adults laugh.

Minako watched from the large Christmas tree in the corner of the ball room. Her sun-kissed colored dress glistened in the blinking lights. It slightly billowed out at the waist and reached her ankles. She wore heels much like the ones she wore when she was transformed. The dress had a V neck and seemed to have a Greek style to it at the top. She also wore a matching choker with a red heart pendant hanging from it. The last thing that completed the outfit was instead of a red bow she wore a golden one.

A smile crept onto her face when Mamoru handed another kid a present who then hugged him. Suddenly a glass of sparkling pear juice was waved gently in front of her. She excepted the glass and turned to thank the person. Instead her smile turned into a scowl. The person laughed. "Nice face."

"Shut up Dark."

Dark pretended to look hurt. "Aw what's wrong? Did I offend her highness?" Minako rolled her eyes and made to leave but he quickly got in front of her. "Sorry, guess old habits die fast."

"You'll never change. You'll always be that flirty, egocentric, thief whose a jerk to me."

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying to change."

"I can if he's not trying hard enough." she snapped and dodged him. She headed for Haruka, hoping to be safe there but a gentle hand caught her wrist. She turned to meet caring crimson eyes. It actually made her stop for a moment. This wasn't an act. Kindness was really showing in Dark's red orbs.

I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need Don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day

"One dance. If you don't like it then I'll never bother you again." he said in a tone she had never heard come out of his mouth to anyone.

She arched a brow. "And if I do like it?"

"Then we'll start over from there." he said with a coy smile. Minako thought about it then nodded. With much grace he whisked her out onto the dance floor and the two began to follow the soothing rhythm of the music.

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you

88888

How could this be happening? How can so much go so wrong? Seto felt like banging his head on the nearest lamp post. The limo had stalled on their way to the party. It just stopped and wouldn't start back up for anything. The driver was looking under the hood at the moment but didn't know what to do. This wasn't the rest of it either.

The CEO had decided to purchase an outfit for the party instead of just go home to get a new one. However when he tried to pay for it the credit card he used didn't work. Neither did the rest of the ones he had. So he didn't get the outfit, and ended up going home to change instead. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if he wasn't late already. Tomorrow he would have to call the bank and find out what the hell happened.

"Sir I called a tow truck, but they said they wouldn't be able to reach us for another half hour." the driver said. Seto screamed.

"I'm an hour late as it is! There has to be another way!"

"Seto why don't we take a cab?" Noah suggested.

The teen nodded. The three grabbed their stuff from inside the vehicle and went to the corner of the street. Seto called out for a taxi and after the first two passed him one finally stopped. He nearly threw his brothers inside before getting in himself. He told the driver where to go and they pulled back out onto the road. For once Noah and Mokuba were completely silent. Seto looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing their wide eyes.

"You three going to a party?" came the drivers voice. Seto looked up to nod, and found the reason behind the boys silence. The driver actually almost looked like Santa Claus.

"Yeah, but we're already late for it."

"Well then it'll be my present to you to get you there without any problems." the driver said. Seto nodded and just sat back. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong for the rest of the night.

88888

Ohh, Baby ... I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe

Everything about their pasts together faded from the senshi of Venus's mind. She had forgotten how much she hated this guy. How much she wanted to wring his neck or rip of his wings. All that she could focus on were his eyes. It was all so surreal to her. How could she enjoy being with someone she hated so much? They way they danced, it felt like she was back on Venus dancing with one of the many gentlemen that knew how.

She had danced with guys like this at school dances, but you could tell they really didn't know what they were doing. They just copied what they saw in movies or such. Dark however seemed to be a natural at this. They glided across the floor just staring into each others eyes. Both unconsciously making sure not to bump into anyone else.

The phantom thief twirled her and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she lost the feeling of his hand on hers. He had let her go. Opening her eyes to see what was wrong she found something glittery hung in front of her face. She gasped when she realized what it was. It was the necklace she had wanted for so long. Her hands went up to her mouth as she just stared at it in surprise. A low chuckle brought her back and she looked behind her to see Dark was the one holding it up.

"I thought you'd like it." he said, staring into her eyes. "And just so you know I didn't steal it. I even have the receipt as proof."

"Dark I. . . I don't know what to say." she stuttered looking back at the flower pendant. He unclasped the hook and placed it around her neck before hooking it back together. His arms then snaked around her waist and he rested his cheek on her head.

"Then don't say anything." he whispered. Minako suddenly spun around in his grasp and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She suppressed her giggled when she felt his stiffen up in surprise. Soon though he relaxed and kissed her back. The two pulled away and just smiled at each other.

"Thank you Dark. I love it." she said lightly touching her new jewelry.

I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake To hear those magic reindeer click

He smirked. "That or the kiss?" he teased. Minako rolled her eyes, but still held her smile.

"I guess. . .the kiss."

"You 'guess'?"

She laughed. "How about we dance some more and then I'll tell you."

"Oh so you did like the dance." he said with a triumphant smile. Minako lightly hit him on the arm.

"I'm still undecided, that's why I asked for another." now it was the crimson eyed boys turn to roll his eyes. But none the less he offered his hand to her and bowed slightly. Taking it she curtsied some and the two started up again. Dark had a feeling she was only playing with him, but he didn't care. Finally he had stolen the heart of his sacred maiden, and she had won his.

'Cuz I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do, baby all I want for Christmas is you

88888

All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air

Seto paid the cab driver who then wished him a Merry Christmas before driving off. It was amazing. The driver had stuck to his word. They had gotten to the party without a single problem. The blue eyed duelist didn't even remember getting a single red light. Mokuba and Noah had already rushed inside to receive their present's for the Santa dressed Mamoru.

With a relieved sigh the teen began to head towards the door. He stopped when something white fell in front of him. Looking up he found that the snow was beginning to fall. Strange. It had been cloudless all day.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a familiar voice. Looking over he found Hotaru standing in the door way.

He smiled and felt his heart race again at the sight of her. Instead of her usual black or purple, Hotaru was actually wearing a deep blue dress. It was held by two thin straps and stopped a little past her knees. She barely had any jewelry or make-up on, but he liked her that way. The dress sparkled from the lights coming from inside. She walked out to him and then he realized she was shacking a little.

"Hotaru it's freezing out here." he scolded. She just gave him a childish smile. With a sigh he took off his white trench coat and placed it over her.

And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me The one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

"Thanks. You should have called if you were going to be late you know."

"I didn't intend to be, but our limo broke down on our way here and. . . today's just been hectic for me." he said looking back up. He felt her thin arms wrap around him and he smiled.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day."

"Don't worry about it. . . oh no. . ." she looked up at him in concern.

"What?" Seto began to search his pockets then the ones on his trench coat. He couldn't believe it. He had gone through hell today because of this. It had to be here. "Seto what are you looking for?"

"I can't believe this! I left your present in the cab!" he cried. How could he have been so stupid? Then again that thing had been the pit of his problems all day. He normally would have been happy to be rid of it, but it was Hotaru's present. This was horrible, terrible even! How could he have forgotten something so important. Now he felt like killing somebody. He bet the Fates were loving watching all this happen to him.

I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just wanna see my baby Standing right outside my door

"Seto I don't need a present." he stopped grumbling and turned his blue eyes to her.

"But you're always getting me stuff, and sometimes for no apparent reason it seems. I just wanted to get you something nice for Christmas." he said, holding back most of the anger he was still feeling.

Hotaru hugged him again. "You already did. I get to have you here with me."

"But that's not-." Seto stopped when the violet eyed girl reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I don't need any kind of jewelry, or clothes, or any of that. I just wanted to be here and have fun with the one guy I love." the blue eyed duelist saw a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. In seconds his anger was gone, replaced by one of the best feelings of all.

Tilting her head to face him again he smiled lovingly at her. He then leaned down until his lips met hers. Hotaru's eyes closed as she enjoyed the kiss. After a few moments longer the CEO pulled away, but only slightly. "Merry Christmas Hotaru." he said before closing the gap between them once again.

I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is you. . .

**_

* * *

Spirit-_** heehee poor Seto. 

**_Tenshi_**- that was evil what you do to him.

**_Spirit_**- well i never said i was nice. the song actually inspired me so blame it. anyways hope you all liked it. please Review! Ja ne

Death


	6. Vampires, Witches, and Roadkill Oh My!

_**Spirit**_- Yep it's that time again! Time for the hoildays and my one shots. 

_**Tenshi**_- Of course now they will be Halloween themed.

_**Spirit**_- Of course. Which will make them uber fun for me. Anyways this first one I just kind of did to get everyone back into. But now I am taking requests. New Rules are below.

**RULES**:  
1) You must make a request for two senshi or famale chacaters from Sailor Moon of your choice(I'm not doing Usagi though, unless you want to see her with Mamoru)

2) I am only doing crosses with: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Ouran Host Club, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Ball Z, Ceres, Naruto, Digimon 1st and 2nd season, D.N.Angel,and Full Metal Alchemist.

3) You are limited to four pairings. This gives you two one-shot chapters each. I don't want 10 requests from one person, I have other people wanting to see other couples. If you want more you must private message/e-mail me and ask. I'll mostly only give extras to those who review my other stories frequently. Go over the limit on your own, and you won't get anything.

4) I am not taking anymore requests after the 25th of October for Halloween. If need be I will continue the requests I recieved before the deadline into November still as Halloween themed. In November I'm doing a special for Thanksgiving. I'm pairing up the whole cast of Sailor Moon with the guys and girls(for Tenshi) in Yu-Gi-Oh. Please vote on who you would like to be together. I'm doing no more for Thanksgiving, other than this special.

_**Spirit**_- Well those were the rules. Now here's this one-shot!

Pairings-

Hotaru/Yami

Rei/Varon

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the animes/mangas.

* * *

Orange, golden, and red leaves fell from their branches and onto the black roads outside of a school. For a moment everything was silent, serene. A crow cawed in the distance. The wind picked up enough to lift the leaves into the air for a second or two, before letting them float gently back to the ground. The earth was beginning to ready itself for it's long slumber ahead. It was another beautiful autumn day, but it was far from an ordinary one. Today was special. Today was Halloween.

A few minutes later the school bell rang and out poured the hundreds of students all eager to get home and put on their costumes. Plans of trick-or-treating, parties, and haunted houses danced in their minds as they said good-bye to there friends for the next few hours. Some rode their bikes, others walked, the lucky few took their cars or waited for their parents to drive up. Excitement hung all around and made everyone bouncy and full of energy. Some kids though did not need this kind of high. . . Like Tenshi.

"Hotaru-chan! We have to go trick-or-treating! Yah, Yah, Yah! Then to that haunted house at the mall, then last to Rei's party! We have to do it all this Halloween!"

"Whoa, Tenshi, slow down. What makes this Halloween any different than the last ones?" Hotaru asked as they started their walk home. Tenshi bounced around his sister in circles, unable to calm down.

"Cause it's our first one together since the lad accident." he said.

Realization dawned on Hotaru. It would be their first one together. It was hard to believe they had only just found each other again the at the end of last year. It practically seemed like they had never even been apart. Though their personalities were the complete opposite of one another, anyone could tell they were related. They always knew what the other was thinking or feeling. Hotaru even got into the habit of finishing her brothers sentences. Tenshi. . .well. . .wasn't smart enough for that. But he could always tell when his sister was in any sort of trouble. Lately though they, along with the other senshi, have been free of duties and have been living semi-normal lives. After all, how normal can you be when you have the ability to see the future, heal, have royal blood, and everything else that the group can do/has.

"Well how are we to fit it all in? We won't be able to go to many houses cause we'll have to wait in that long line for the haunted house. And Rei's party starts at 9."

Tenshi stopped bouncing and pondered this as best he could. "That is cutting it a bit short ne?"

"A bit?"

"Alright, then we won't go to the haunted house. Just living with Haruka it's like were at one all year long anyways." Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Tenshi just smiled at his sister and began to walk with his hands behind his head.

"Oi! Tenshi! Hotaru!" came a familiar voice behind them. The twins turned to see Yugi and his gang sun up to them. "Hey glad we could catch you. We were wondering if you were going to Rei's party tonight." the smaller teen asked.

"Yep, after we go trick-or-treating."

Jou snickered. "You still do that kid stuff?"

"We're short, we can pass as kids. Hey Yugi you should join us!" Tenshi cried, making the others, even Yugi himself, laugh.

"Well why don't we go as a group?" Anzu suggested. Yami, Jou, and Honda looked at her like she was insane. "Oh come on. I know for a fact you want to go just to get free candy. And besides it might actually be our last chance to. We're not exactly getting any younger."

"Great idea! It would be so much fun if you guys come!" Tenshi chimed. "Just come over at 7:30 so we can all get ready. Then at 9 we'll all head over to Rei's."

Before the Jou and Honda could protest Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu began to pull them away. Yami began to follow but then looked back at Hotaru. "I'll see you later." he said with a wink then hurried to catch up with his friends. Tenshi just waved, bye to them, not really catching what Yami just did. Hotaru stood there, her face as red as a tomato. For the longest time she had a crush on the King of Games, but so did most girls in their school. She was just lucky enough to be one of his friends. Several times Minako and Makoto had pointed out that he might actually like her in return but she never really believed the two boy-crazy teens.

"Ne? Hotaru-chan, why is your face all red? Are you sick?" she heard her brother ask as he felt her forehead. Immediately she took a step back waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"No, no I'm fine! Really! Uh, lets be getting home now ok?" she said. Tenshi just watched as she turned on her heel and began to walk at a faster pace towards their home. He blinked a few times, shrugged, then followed her.

88888

Rei stood on stool outside of her temple trying to hang streamers in the tree branches. Her two pet crows watched her from the top, every now and then cawing. She just smiled at the two and continued getting ready for that night. It was her turn to host the annual senshi Halloween Party. Of course it wasn't only for senshi. Other friends from school and work showed up too. It was just always their group who held them. Last year it was Makoto's turn. Since she couldn't fit that many people into her apartment, they all pitched in and rented out restaurant that Makoto really enjoyed. Rei thought it would save them all money though is she just held hers at the temple. It seemed more fitting too for such a holiday.

Putting the last streamer that could possible go on the tree she stepped off her stool and watched as her two crows flew to the next one. She sighed. Usagi was late in coming to help her. She should have known she would be. Minako was supposed to come too, but she called earlier and said she would be late since she was still trying to find a costume. They had taken her to several stores, it was just that nothing was ever good enough for the blonde. This reminded Rei that soon she would have to put her own on. She was just going as a vampire. A little ordinary, but she didn't really care.

Sighing again she set the stool down in front of the next tree and stepped up onto it. However she had forgotten that the group was uneven in that spot and the chair wobbled dangerously. Rei quickly lost her balance and fell back. Her crows cawed in alarm, but settled when instead of hitting the ground, she fell back against someone's chest. Hands gripped her arms to steady her and she opened her eyes.

"Whoa, you ok?" came a familiar voice. A smile crept onto her face as she recovered and turned around to stare into the light blue eyes of one every hot bad boy.

"Hey Varon." she said stepping back some. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Minako told me you needed help with putting up the decorations." Rei kept her smile on, but on the inside she was carefully plotting her blonde haired friend's demise. Minako knew she like Varon, but of course, Rei being Rei, would never admit it. It was completely obvious that he liked her too. Ever since Mai rejected him and went out with Jou, Rei became a little closer to him. He began to openly flirt with her and invite her to hang out with him every once in awhile. And actually, the fire princess didn't mind. He kept his head around her which most guys usually couldn't do. Varon even sometimes out smarted her to get his way.

"Thanks. How about setting the cups and plates out?" she said, pointing to the grocery bag that still had the wrapped items inside. He nodded and walked over to them. Rei fixed her stool and finished up the trees. Every once in awhile stealing glances at the brunette.

"Like what you see?"

"Huh?" Rei asked, realizing she had been caught when she was finishing up the last tree. Varon was leaning on the table giving her an irresistible smirk.

"You were staring. I must be Really hot if the Great Rei was checking me out." he teased. Rei glared at him as she got down.

"You only wish you were that good." she threw back.

Varon winced. "Ouch." he said, but she knew he was still playing. The laughter in his eyes gave it away. "Well I better get home so I can get ready. See you in a couple of hours." he said as he passed her. She nodded, but then blushed as he unexpectedly kissed her on the cheek. She turned around to smack him but he had done the smart thing and ran down the steps.

"Bye Rei!" he called out.

She glared then turned on her heel heading inside. Unconsciously she touched the spot on her cheek. He was such a flirt! . . . but she didn't mind. Not at all.

88888

Hotaru stared at herself in her full length mirror that was on the back of her door. She was dressed as black cat. Setsuna had helped to make the body suit and sew on the tail. Hotaru felt a little uncomfortable wearing it, but it would keep her warm. It showed of the curves she never thought she'd get. Though it wasn't a perfect hourglass figure like most of the other senshi had, it was still to be envied by some. She blushed. She can't wear this. Not in front of Yami! She would feel so self-conscious. However there was no time to find something new since the gang would be there in about 15 minutes. All of her old costumes were now a bit to small for her. She had surprisingly grown some the past year.

Sighing she finished drawing her whiskers and put on her cat ears. Exiting her room she went down to the living room to find Michiru, who was dressed as Frankenstein's wife, was already passing out candy to much younger kids. She looked up and smiled at her adopted daughter. "You look cute." she said, closing the door.

"Thanks. You sure it's not a bit. . .revealing?" Hotaru asked.

"It's fine. Besides if any guy starts trouble with you, Tenshi would kill him. Then Haruka would later find his body and tear it to shreds." the violet eyed girl smiled and nodded. Michiru was of course right.

"I'm ready!" Tenshi yelled, running down the steps. He was also being a black cat. . . but one that was run over by a truck. Her had gotten a small piece of cardboard that he fit onto his stomach from the inside of his shirt where he had cut a hole so you could see it. Unlike his sister, he was wearing a two piece outfit instead of a slim body suit. And outline tire tracks in crimson colored paint, that looked like blood, on it. Fake blood tricked down his mouth as well. "what do you think?"

"It's you." both of them replied.

There was a knock on the door and Michiru answered. She smiled. "It's for you too." she said and disappeared into the kitchen to get out the rest of the bags of candy before Haruka ate them all. The twins smiled as their friends stepped through the door. Yugi was dressed as the Dark Magician, Jou and Honda were zombies, Mai was a witch, Anzu was Sailor Moon(which the twins inwardly laughed about), Ryou was a ninja, and Yami was a pharaoh. Hotaru blushed as she saw Yami's well muscled arms and legs were exposed. He really did look handsome in the costume. The girl jumped when Tenshi grabbed her arm playfully and handed her a pillowcase.

"So what area's should we hit first?" he asked.

"Why don't we just make our way to the temple? That way we won't be late if we end up in the opposite direction." Anzu suggested. The others nodded.

"Bye Michiru-mama!" Tenshi called.

"Hold It!" everyone froze. Haruka soon came out, hands on hips. She looked at the group as if trying to find something wrong with the. Jou and Honda gulped, as the rest just stood perfectly still. Finally, as if satisfied, the woman smiled and nodded. "Have fun."

They nodded and quickly filed out of the house. They got to the sidewalk and all let out a breath. "I . . . hate it . . . when she does that. . ." Tenshi gasped. The others nodded then started down the street to get their much appreciated free candy.

88 2 hours later 88

Rei's front yard was filled with friends and family. The party had just begun not to long ago, and already most of the people were there. Witches and goblins hung out by the food tables. Princesses danced with mummies. Rei couldn't help but smile at all the fun her guests were having. She welcomed as Hotaru, Tenshi, and their friends from school arrived. Anzu and Mai commented on how they like her female vampire costume and she thanked them. Minako and Usagi took over helping the guests since they had been extremely late in helping her set everything up. This let the raven haired girl relax some. The only thing she had to really do was to kick out the teens who were trying to slip in uninvited.

Mamoru was passing out candy while talking to Seiya at the front. Michiru and Haruka were running the refreshment tables, and Setsuna was busy telling fortunes. Last was Makoto, Yaten, and Taiki, who were supervising the games for the younger kids. This was their job every year. After awhile they would all take a break and join in the fun, or switch with the ones who hadn't gotten a break yet. Eventually they would just close their stations and let people just get whatever was left at the tables. Her smile widened. Everything was going perfectly so far.

A black wilted rose appeared in front of Rei's face as a shadow loomed over her. "Vhy aren't you having any fun?" Varon asked in a Dracula accent as he stepped around her. He was dressed as the count.

Rei accepted the flower and smirked. "Oh you know. I'm looking for a fresh victim." she said in a sultry voice. Varon only grinned and took the fake vampire teeth out of his mouth.

"I hate these things. Don't know why I always use them." he commented.

"Should of just got the ones you glue on your teeth, like mine." she said showing them.

He frowned. "You know, those make it a little harder to kiss you." Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but who said you could?"

"Well excuse me, but who said I had to ask?" Rei glared at him. He had beaten her again, and of course he knew it.

She sighed in defeat, but then leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Varon actually seemed shocked at this sudden display of affection. Rei smirked. He may have won the first round, but not the second. "What's wrong Varon? Cat got your tongue?"

"Uh. . .um. . ." aw he looked cute when he was stumbling over his words.

Rei shook her head and slipped her hand into his. "Come on, lets dance. I like this song." she said as "This is Halloween" from A Nightmare Before Christmas, played on the small stereo they had out. Varon recovered from his stupor and nodded with a smirk. He led her out and the two joined the rest who were dancing and laughing.

88888

Out violet eyed black cat sat on a pile of hay and watched as her friends had a good time. She smiled as Usagi began to lead Mamoru in the dancing. Most of the stations were closed now. She had actually helped Makoto with the last of the kids and gave the remaining prizes away. Now she was a little tired from her busy night. Tenshi and the others weren't quite ready to go home yet however, so she just found a place to sit and watched them continue. Haruka was actually keeping a close eye on her brother who had started jumping out at people from behind the tables and trees. He even made one kid cry and had to apologize to her and her parents. He actually didn't mean to scare her, he thought it had been Chibiusa.

"This hay taken?" came a deep familiar voice. Hotaru was thankful that it wasn't to bright were she was at, or Yami would have been able to see her blush.

"No." she said, mentally congratulating herself for not stuttering.

"Why aren't you dancing? Or at least looking like you're having fun?" he asked as he sat rather closely next to her.

"My feet hurt from all the walking. Besides it's fun to watch Haruka scold Tenshi." she said with a smile.

Yami couldn't help but laugh and agree. He then looked at her and smirked. "Well if your feet is all that's the problem, then I have an idea."

Hotaru looked at him a little confused. "Really? What?" Suddenly he jumped off the hay and swiftly picked her up bridal style. Hotaru eeped and threw her arms around his neck. The natural fear of being dropped took over. Yami just laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you. You hardly even weigh a thing."

She blushed but nodded. It was then that the teen boy began to spin around. She shut her eyes tight and clung to him. "Stop!" she cried, but couldn't help the laughter that followed it. She spun around for a little while longer but then stopped and fell backwards onto the hay, now landing Hotaru on his lap. The two just laughed and then started to through the straw at each other. The violet eyed girl caved in first and surrendered. Yami stopped, the two were now back to sitting next to each other. A giggle from his right drew his attention back to the petite girl.

"What?"

"You have straw sticking out of your hair." she said. Apparently she had gotten all the straw out of her own. Yami grumbled and tried to pull them out. "Here let me help." she said and kneeled so she could better reach his tall spikes. When she pulled the last piece out she looked down and found Yami smiling up at her. She blushed as his hand went up and caught her cheek. He hesitated, seeing if she would pull away, but when she didn't he brought her head down to his and kissed her lightly. His smile widened when he pulled away.

"Thank you." he simply said.

Once again, Hotaru's face resembled a tomato in color. She nodded and smiled shyly at him. Plopping herself back down beside him the boy placed his hand on hers. "You're not mad at me for kissing you, are you?" he asked.

"What? No! No, it was fine! It was just, . . . that was um. My first." she said, getting even redder if that was possible.

Yami smiled. "How about we got out tomorrow night? Say like to the movies? Just the two of us."

"Yeah, I'd like that." and with that she turned her hand from under his so that now she could clutch it.

An hour later the party ended. Everyone went home with their treats, and memories. Tomorrow the senshi would come over again to help clean up. But for the rest of the night, they would eat candy till their stomachs finally told them to stop or they'd be seeing that candy again, wash their make-up off and finally go to sleep. It had been a fun and frightful evening. And one some of them would never forget.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- More of a fun one then romantic. But it's a little hard to be completely romantic on Halloween. 

_**Tenshi**_- Well send your pairings in. Remember the rules!

_**Spirit**_- Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	7. First Halloween

_**Spirit**_- Well this one was interesting to write. 

_**Tenshi**_- But at the same time fun

Requested by **lady of love**

Pairings-

Hotaru/Sephiroth

Minako/Zack

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. I do own a few characters in here that will later appear though.

* * *

Minako twirled a strand of her long, luxurious, blonde hair around a finger as she read one of her favorite romance novels for the fourth time. Since no missions, experiments, or training exercises were being sent out, she along with the other SOLDIER's had free time for the next few days. Finding she didn't need any new shoes or clothing since the new "in" styles weren't really to her liking, she was confined to her dorm room reading. Something she rarely did, but was the only thing left to really do. Most of the others were out at bars or clubs, enjoying their vacation. She particularly hated going to those places now. After all, she was banned from most of the ones in the city. It's not her fault normal men were such pervs and she happened to be very skilled in beating the shit out of things.

A smile graced her face as she remembered what happened the last time. Herself, Zack, Sephiroth, and Hotaru went to one of the newer clubs. Hotaru and Sephiroth mostly kept to themselves as usual, since Minako was the one that dragged them there, while Zack and herself began to dance. A guy asked to dance with her, and she accepted. What she did not accept was when he asked her if she wanted to go somewhere "private". When she declined he tried to force her. That night ended with Hotaru dragging the blonde out of there before she killed the guy she had already given a major concussion to.

A knock at the door made her look up in surprise. "Come in." she said. The metal door opened a bit and a familiar handsome head popped in.

"Hey Minako, what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Just reading." she replied.

"Oh, well why don't you come join us. I brought in some coffee and donuts."

Of course, Minako couldn't say no to that. "Ok!" she chirped, put the book down, and walked out with him

The two entered the longue to see Hotaru and Sephiroth already there drinking their coffee. The two had been dating for some time now. All thanks to the brilliant match-maker! Minako could tell the two had liked each other ever since she arrived there. Unlike herself and Zack, both had been raised to be SOLDIERS since birth. It was not easy hooking the two up either. They were both entirely stubborn and were usually very busy. Hell, it was on a mission when they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"Hi Minako." Hotaru greeted.

"Hey!" said the blonde as she grabbed her cup of coffee and sat on the arm rest of the couch that the other two occupied. "How you guys doin?"

"Good." was all the silver haired man said.

"Hey . . . isn't today the 31 of October?" Zack suddenly asked, as he stared at the calender.

"Yes, why? You have something to do today?" Hotaru asked.

"Well yeah! It's Halloween!"

Minako jumped up, nearly spilling her drink. "OMG! I completely forgot. We so have to go out tonight!"

"We'll have to get costumes first. Heck we should go trick-or-treating too!" Zack put in. Minako nodded eagerly.

"Um. . . what are you guys talking about? What's Halloween?" Hotaru asked. Sephiroth was also confused. The two younger SOLDIERS looked at them in shock.

"Y-you're kidding me. Neither of you know what Halloween is?" Zack asked.

The two shook their heads. "We grew up in a lad." Sephiroth pointed out.

Without warning Minako launched at Hotaru and yanked her out of her seat. She then took off down the hall yelling something about getting costumes before there are none left. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and looked at Zack. The indigo eyed teen just smiled and motioned for him to follow. Not seeing that he really had anything else better to do, and the fact that Minako just kidnaped his girlfriend, he sighed and followed. He really wasn't sure if he was going to like this though.

**88888**

"Ok, so what are we doing again?" Hotaru asked looking through the racks of completely insane and weird clothing. They were at some Halloween superstore or whatever. Zack was showing Sephiroth the male section while Minako kept her hostage in the women's. The blonde was pulling dress after dress out and holding them up to herself. She would gaze at herself in a mirror, shake her head then toss the garment to the floor.

"Well, we're getting costumes for when we go trick-or-treating tonight. Basically you dress up, go door-to-door, say trick-or-treat, and you get candy."

"Where's the logic in that?"

". . . You get free candy."

Hotaru shook her head and randomly pulled out a dress. It had caught her eye due to the purple in it. It was a very pretty medieval styled dress that had a corset top and was many shades of purple and black. In a little bag attached to its hanger were pointed teeth and black gloves. Perhaps this would do. She just hoped Minako approved or she would be stuck there all day.

"Here Hotaru, try this!" the blonde said putting a VERY pink dress up to the ebony haired girl. Hotaru, took one look in the mirror, and grimaced. She heard snickering and turned to see Zack and Sephiroth trying to hold in their laughter. Looking at her blonde friend she rather stated than said, "I'm not wearing it."

"Aw why not? It's cute."

Zack shook his head. "Minako. . . would you wear it?" she looked at it for a moment, held it up to her and checked the mirror. She looked horrified at her reflection.

"Ew, no!"

Hotaru glared at her and held up the dress she found earlier. "Can I wear this?"

Minako looked at it and squealed. "Hotaru that would look so good on you!" the girl sighed. It was to her friends liking. "Ok, well are we done now?"

"Yep, I found Sephy a vampire outfit too! And I'm going to be the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland."

"Ooh! Then I should be Alice!" Minako said and quickly found the costume. The group paid for their outfits and left the store.

**88888**

Sephiroth and Hotaru were not having any fun. It was now 8 at night and they were out going to stranger's houses asking for what could possibly be poisoned candy. Their two friends seemed to be having a blast though. They would cry out trick-or-treat at each door and eagerly hold out their pillow cases for the lumps of sugar. Other teens and children ran around doing the same thing. It was like an epidemic of insanity broke out. Hopefully Jenova remnants were immune to it. So far it seemed they were.

It was then their group reached a very dark house that had a line at a door that looked like it came out of a horror film. "Neat! A haunted house!" Zack cried.

"People are lining up to see ghosts? With so many of them I doubt if there even was a ghost it'd come out." Hotaru said.

"No, it's where other people dress up as monsters, hide behind stuff or in the dark, then pop out ans scare you. It's just supposed to show all your fears." Zack explained.

"I'm not going in." everyone turned to look at a pale Minako.

Sephiroth gave her a questioning look. "Why not? As SOLDIERS we're not supposed to fear anything."

"I just. . . don't like them ok?" she said, now fidgeting.

Zack saw how scared she was getting by the second and nodded. "Ok. I'll stay out here with Minako. You two go on in."

"Why?"

"Cause you two have been bored the whole night. Maybe this will provide some amusement for you." Hotaru and Sephiroth looked at each other and sighed. Might as well get it over with. The two then got in line while Zack took Minako to a near by bench outside of a small park.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Those things just always scared me. Sephy's right though. I shouldn't be scared." she said slightly hanging her head.

Zack just smiled. "It's ok. Those two have just never really known fear. I swear they're like aliens or something." Minako laughed. The two sat there for some time watching the much younger kids run about with their bags of candy rustling in the air. It was a nice night. It wasn't too cold, and the stars and moon were out. The moon was reaching its half point and shrinking.

Minako felt a chill as the wind blew on her bare arms. Zack saw her try to warm herself up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer. The blondes cheeks turned a light pink color as she was pulled to him. The two had always been a little flirty with each other, but they flirted with everyone. Due to their assignments always putting them together though, they began to grow closer and more fond of each other. Minako always cursed herself later for not telling Zack the truth. She had gotten Sephiroth of all people to admit his feelings, but she still couldn't admit her own.

**88888**

Speaking of Sephiroth, he and Hotaru finally made it into the haunted house, and were in shock. What the hell was this? This was Not scary! Fake blood that smelt bad of plastic bodies? Cut up and drooling people with axes and large knives jumped out from behind each and every curtain. The strobe lights were also starting to get really annoying. The group they had gone in with were screaming their lungs out at every turn. The two looked at each other. What scared them was that people actually enjoyed this crap. They have lived through real dead bodies in worse shape than these. Their monsters were actual people, which in their opinion was worse. You expected a monster to kill, not a 40 year old man.

Thankfully the two had enough sense not to attack whatever jumped out at them. In the beginning they almost had, but then saw it was only a masked idiot and kept walking. And to think Minako was actually afraid of these places. Hell, she'll brave through suicide missions but not a bunch of no skilled grown men and women dressed up as dead people popping out of nowhere?

Someone grabbed Hotaru's wrist and she looked to her right. There was a snarling. . . something, that looked like a demon. She gave it her infamous death glare and it immediately let her go. Sephiroth began to stir her ahead of him, making sure she didn't scare the poor kid anymore. She was probably the scariest thing in there. Especially if you angered her. Normally she was rather quiet and a little more kind hearted. But if forced to do something she didn't want to do, such as this, her temper was quickly shortened.

Finally they made it out. Their group wandered off, chatting away about how that one was the best house so far. The two looked at each other again and had to cover their mouths. However Hotaru couldn't hold it in anymore and began to giggle. Sephiroth soon let out a chuckle and moments later the two burst into laughter. That had to be the stupidest thing they'd seen all night. It was so horrible it was funny.

"Did you see their faces? They were completely terrified of that mother with her dead baby coming towards us." Hotaru said still laughing, and now clutching her stomach.

"I know. Why do normal humans enjoy having their hearts race and be scared out of their minds?" Sephiroth asked.

"No idea. And though we weren't scared that was the best thing we've done all night. I haven't laughed like this in ages."

"Not since Minako and Zack first arrived." the two's laughter was dying out now but both still held their smiles.

Sephiroth gently grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they walked to a more secluded area. The silvered haired teen leaned against a tree and held Hotaru around the waist. She pressed her back to his chest and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since the two of them were left alone. Training and missions had been keeping them both very busy. Not to mention that when they did get breaks Minako and Zack always wanted to do something as a group. They didn't mind it, but sometimes they just wanted to be alone with each other.

Hotaru felt Sephiroth kiss her neck then rest his chin on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He now had his own eyes closed and looked at peace. The violet eyed girl was the only one who could make him completely open up. He sometimes showed his personality to his friends, but seemed to be always guarding himself. She knew what that felt like. They had both grown up under the same conditions. Trust no one, be ready, you're not allowed to fear, there is no such thing as failure. That's probably why they could be together. They understood each other better than anyone else could even hope to.

"Hey, what do you say this weekend we just go out for coffee or something. No Zack, no Minako." Hotaru suggested.

Sephiroth opened one eye at her. "I'd like that. Those two are too loud. Besides I'm missing you and we work together."

With a soft smile Hotaru kissed the side of his head and closed her eyes again. The two just stayed there. Enjoying each others presence. They didn't notice the people who came running out of the haunted house, or the kids who ran by laughing. There was only each other, for the small time they had alone, and they were going to enjoy it.

**88888**

Zack and Minako were still on their little park bench, waiting for their friends to come back. They were wondering what was taking the two so long. They had seen people behind them in line already heading out to other houses. Did they get lost or something?

"How much you want to bet they're making out somewhere?" Minako asked.

"I doubt that. They aren't really that type of couple. But they probably are off somewhere just holding each other, or whatever it is they like to do." Minako nodded. Yeah, those two didn't really like displaying too much affection.

She sighed. "Well then what should we do?"

"Well . . .there was. . .something I've been meaning to tell you." the indigo eyed teen said rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Minako asked, obviously not seeing his face turn a little red.

"Well, maybe you and I could . . .go out sometime? Just the two of us."

Minako's eyes widened. He was actually asking her out on a date! She was now trying so hard not to squeal and jump around for joy. Instead she smirked and tapped her chin. "Hm, perhaps. How's this Friday sound?"

"Great!" he cried and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. Ok, so she didn't have to admit her feelings first, but it worked out!

Zack then pulled away and looked into her blue eyes. The two drew closer, slowly closing their eyes as the gap between their lips grew shorted. Finally they met in a kiss. Zack lowered his hands to her waist while she kept hers behind his head.

"BOO!" came a shout from behind the bench. The two jumped up and broke away from each other. There stood two smirking friends of theirs. Minako and Zack turned red at being caught, while Hotaru and Sephiroth just gave the new couple a knowing smile. "If you two are done, lets head home now." Hotaru said.

Minako glared at her, "Hotaru I'm gonna kill you!" she cried and chased the smalled girl, who was able to avoid her easily.

Sephiroth and Zack just smiled and shook their heads. They then caught up to the girls and calmed Minako down. The group began to walk home, the guys holding the hand of their significant other. It had been an interesting night indeed. And perhaps there would be more ones like it.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Next is Ra-chans requests.

_**Tenshi**_- Hope you enjoyed this one though.

_**Spirit**_- Please Review/Request/Vote!

RULES/NOTICE:  
1) You must make a request for two senshi or famale chacaters from Sailor Moon of your choice(I'm not doing Usagi though, unless you want to see her with Mamoru)

2) I am only doing crosses with: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Ouran Host Club, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Ball Z, Ceres, Naruto, Digimon 1st and 2nd season, D.N.Angel,and Full Metal Alchemist.

3) You are limited to four pairings. This gives you two one-shot chapters each. I don't want 10 requests from one person, I have other people wanting to see other couples. If you want more you must private message/e-mail me and ask. I'll mostly only give extras to those who review my other stories frequently. Go over the limit on your own, and you won't get anything.

4) I am not taking anymore requests after the 25th of October for Halloween. If need be I will continue the requests I recieved before the deadline into November still as Halloween themed. In November I'm doing a special for Thanksgiving. I'm pairing up the whole cast of Sailor Moon with the guys and girls(for Tenshi) in Yu-Gi-Oh. Please vote on who you would like to be together. I'm doing no more for Thanksgiving, other than this special.

Ja ne

Death


	8. Maybe You Are Alright

**_Spirit_**- Finally, I got this out. I kept having to stop and start again. 

_**Tenshi**_- She was having slight problems with it.

_**Spirit**_- I was just not knowing where I wanted it to go, but now it's done!

Requested by** Sailor Ra**

Pairings-

Hotaru/Varon

Shuro/Seto

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. I do own a few characters in here that will later appear though.

* * *

"Testing, testing!" A petite girl said into the microphone. Not satisfied she signaled for a shadowed figure in the light-booth it turn it up some. After they did, they gave her a thumbs again. She spoke into it and nodded. Waving her hands the person turned the microphone and stage lights off before stepping out.

"Thanks again for helping me Hotaru." said the woman. She had thin bleached hair that turned brown at the tips. Her indigo eyes twinkled as she walked down the isle to the stage. If it weren't for the clothes she was wearing, you actually couldn't tell whether she was male or female.

The girl who had been testing the mic. jumped down and smiled. "No problem, I'm good with this sort of stuff thanks to Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa."

The woman nodded, and sat in one of the chairs. She stared up at now the darkened stage and thought about the concert they were having that night. The night of Halloween. It was going to be huge. Outside of the theater, were the fairgrounds. Rides and stands were set up or just getting put up for the festival that would be starting in a couple of hours. She and Hotaru had been working on the lights, instruments, and sound all morning. It was a tough job for just two people. She was beginning to think giving her team time off at such a big event was a bad idea. The two were now drained. Perhaps they could nap before the big show. She hoped so anyways.

"Hey Shuro, we don't have to put the decorations up do we?" Hotaru asked jumping up to sit on the end of the stage.

Shuro shook her head. "No, that's Aya and the others job, once they finish buying it all." she answered as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. "Crap."

"Nani?"

"Just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Seto?"

At the mention of his name Shuro furrowed her brows. She was a little peeved at him at the moment. He just never made the time to hang out anymore. They used to be really good friends, but lately he had been avoiding her. It wasn't as though they were actually going out or anything (even though she wished they were), it was just he was becoming her best friend. Now all of a sudden it's like he wants nothing to do with her. She heard Hotaru jump down then felt her frail arms wrap around her shoulders from behind in a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll at least make it to this." she said, trying to comfort her friend.

Shuro sighed, "he better." For some reason she highly doubted it though, and she wasn't going to get her hopes up. "Anyways you better get going. Take a nap before you come back ok?"

Yawning Hotaru nodded and hugged her friend. "Ok, you get some sleep too!" she called as she ran up the isle and out of the double doors. Shuro watched her go then relaxed in her chair again and went to sleep.

**888888**

Hotaru had called Haruka on her cell but she hadn't picked up. The violet eyed girl really hoped she didn't have to walk all the way home. Her feet already ached enough as it was. Failing another three times she mumbled under her breath a few colorful words she had learned from her adoptive parent, Jou, Yuhi, and Shuro. It wasn't like she could help it, and they were a good way to release stress without getting physical like her brother. Deciding she didn't want to wait out in the windy weather she began her walk home.

Though it was a little cold, she didn't mind. Being outside was a big relieve from being stuck in that dark stuffy theater. It had been freezing when they got there at 8 in the morning. But once they got all the lights working and were running back and forth to get things down it started getting hot in there. The wind blew through her beautiful short hair forcing her to place it behind a ear. She smiled as the leafs danced their way up the street and sidewalks. It was her kind of weather. Not all pretty and bright like in the spring or summer, but not all dull and lifeless like in winter.

The sound of a motorcycle rearing behind her made her turn. She prayed it was Tenshi or Haruka coming to pick her up but sighed when it wasn't their bike. However, after a few seconds she did recognize it. "Oh crap." she mumbled.

The driver slowed down and pulled up next to her. He moved his goggles from his eyes and placed them on his head. "Hey Ru. What're you doing out here?"

"Helping a friend, and don't call me Ru." she said and started walking again. It was Varon, the biggest flirt in school. He seemed to enjoy using his cheesy pick-up lines on her the most, and often did other things that seemed right out of those old romance movies. Minako had told her, that maybe he really did actually like her, but she kind of found it hard to believe. She didn't know why, it was just, why would a popular guy like Varon who could probably have his pick of any girl at their school like her?

"Why not? Your brother always calls you it." Varon said as he rode slowly alongside her.

She sighed, he wasn't going to leave. "Well only he's allowed to. No one else."

"So you wouldn't even let your boyfriend call you Ru?"

"Probably not, if I had one."

He stopped his bike and smiled. "Oh so you are single." Crap! He had asked that question once and she just gave him a smile and walked away. She had hoped then he would think she did have one and would stop bothering her. The cat was out of the bag now.

"Is there something I can help you with Varon? I need to get home so I can actually get some sleep before the festival tonight." she asked turning to him.

"Nothing really. But I could give you a ride there. I know where you live."

"Are you stalking me?"

"What?" he asked as if offended by the question.

"You've never been to my house before. How do you know where it is?"

"Because I asked your brother." That's it, she was killing Tenshi when she got home. She already had planned to for trying to put a frog in her cereal that morning, but was going to at least let him live through Halloween. Now she was just going to get home find a rope and hang him off the roof.

Sighing she turned away. "I'm fine, I can get there on my own."

"Ok then."

"Huh?" she asked, again looking at him. He was putting his goggles back on. "You mean you're not going to fight me over this?"

"Nope. You must really like walking. I mean you've worked all day, your legs and arms probably feel like blocks of lead, and you probably keep yawning every five minutes. Yet you still want to walk that extra mile home. Up all those hills, crossing all those busy streets-"

"Fine!" she stammered. He just had to bring up all those things, that suddenly made her body feel more miserable then it already was.

His smile widened. "If you say so." he patted the seat behind him and she sighed again. Getting on and wrapping her arms around his waist he changed gears and pulled away from the sidewalk. "Oh and I was wondering if you had anyone to go with to the festival."

"I'm going with friends!" she yelled over the wind. He said something else but she didn't really hear him. The humming of the bike and the warmth she felt from his body were making her tired. She knew it really wasn't a good idea to fall asleep on a very fast motorcycle, but she couldn't help it. Besides she was holding on tight enough. She wasn't the type to move much in her sleep and at night usually clutched her pillow. In the morning she would wake up in the same position she feel asleep in. And anyways, she was exhausted. Closing her violet eyes she fell into a light sleep the rest of the way home.

**88 1 hour before concert 88**

Shuro finished applying her stage make-up for the concert and looked in the lit up mirror. Black glitter graced her eyelids and temples as black lipstick hid her usually peach colored lips. Orange mascara made her eyelashes stick out and she smiled. She was ready for Halloween. Since singing in a costume was hard, she opted for just using Halloween colors of her wardrobe and make-up. The singer wore a black flowy long sleeved shirt that had two orange cat eyes on it. Her pants were black and clung to her body perfectly and an orange belt and black boots completed the attire. If only she could have gotten some orange contacts, then it would be perfect.

Hearing a knock at the dressing room door she got up and answered it. Her eyes narrowed at the familiar face that was looking down at her. "May I help you Seto?" she asked, trying to mask the anger in her voice, but failing.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you went on."

Shuro turned away and went back to the mirror, pretending to check herself over. " I have nothing to say to you."

The CEO sighed, stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've just had a lot of things on my mind and work kept me busy."

"Am I supposed to pretend I care?" Seto mentally winced at her remark, but kept his game face on.

"I came here to apologize to you."

Shuro faced him. "Ok, then apologize for ditching me at the movies, for not returning my calls, for making plans then canceling them at the last minute, and for just completely avoiding me all together!"

The man hung his head in shame. He had done all those things, and probably more. Shuro was royally pissed now, explaining why would just make her more angry. Seto would have to approach this problem another way. Turning his back to her, he reopened the door. "I'll see you after the concert." he said then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Shuro stood there for moment, before haughtily sitting back in her chair and staring at the make-up cases before her. Looking up she saw her face was red with anger. Leaning back she let a breath out and tried to relax. She couldn't be this worked up singing. Her anger would register in her voice to much. Grabbing her notebook, she decided to write all her anger out in song form. It would make her feel better for the time being. And maybe show Seto just how much he had hurt her when she made a single out of it. Shuro of course would never do that, it just made her smirk thinking of the idea of getting back at him.

**88888**

The fair grounds were crowded with witches, vampires, werewolves, and many other people dressed in costumes. Children ran around laughing and waving there candy and caramel apples in their small hands. Some played carnival games while others hid behind crates or tents so they could jump out and scare people. Hotaru looked around the crowd for one particular face. A couple of hours ago she had awoken in her bed. Not remembering how she got there she went downstairs to find Setsuna drinking her tea and reading one of her favorite novels. When the violet eyed girl asked how she had got in her room, the older woman told her Varon had carried her up.

This of course shocked the girl. She had always thought of Varon as nothing but a big flirt. However, maybe Minako had been right, maybe he did like her. After Setsuna had told her what happened she had gone back up to her room to think. The biker had always flirted with her the most at school, and even came up with cute little nicknames for her. He never did that to the other girls. Hotaru now really felt dense and shameful for thinking such bad thoughts about Varon before. That was why she had to find him and apologize. Unfortunately she wasn't having much luck. The fair grounds were huge and there were loads of people walking around. Not to mention he could be wearing a mask.

Hotaru herself was dressed in a dark red and black Victorian styled dress. She also had a masquerade mask that she was carrying at the moment. Thankfully the dress wasn't entirely big and poofy, allowing her to move freely. Dark red lines ran down from her eyes to her chin, making it seem she was crying blood. Tenshi told her she had to be a little scary, for that was the point of dressing up on Halloween.

Sighing the girl followed the crowd into the theater for the concert. She showed the ticket taker her V.I.P. pass and he let her in. She then proceeded backstage and found Shuro talking with some of her band members. One of the guys saw Hotaru and pointed at her. The rockstar turned and smiled at her. Hotaru smiled and walked over.

"Nervous?" she asked teasingly.

The other guy laughed, "yeah right. Like Shuro gets nervous. That's our job."

"What can I say? I was born for the stage." Shuro said shrugging. The two guys left, claiming they had to finish setting up. This left the two women alone.

Hotaru noticed that Shuro didn't quite look herself now. "Something wrong?"

"Seto actually paid me a visit awhile ago."

Hotaru sighed, "what happened?"

"What does that mean?" Shuro asked, glaring at her friend with her hands on her hips. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"I know you Shuro, you probably blew on him before he could even explain what was going on." she explained.

The indigo eyed woman crossed her arms. "It's his own fault." Hotaru shook her head and they heard the announcer begin to introduce the band. "Well I better get going. See you after the show."

Hotaru nodded and watched her friend go out onto the stage when her name was said. The crowd roared and after a moment the music started to play. It was then she left and went out into the pit. The people jumped in time to the music and some even sang along. Hotaru found a secluded place near the back and juts watched from there. She had been to many of Shuro's concerts, not to mention she was her friend, so they didn't excite her as much as they used to.

"Ru-chan!" came an excited voice as someone suddenly latched onto her from the side. The girl froze up for moment due to the suddenness, but then relaxed. She looked up to see a smiling Tenshi.

"Oh, hi Tenshi." she said.

"I have something to show you!! Come! Come!" he cried then grabbed her hand and lead her back into the crowd, not giving her time to protest.

Hotaru pushed her way through trying to keep up with her brother. "Tenshi, slow down, I'm going to loose you!" she cried, but was drowned out by the music. Her brother grip began to loosen, and soon he let go entirely. Instantly he was out of sight and she was lost in the middle of the screaming bunch of people. "Tenshi? Tenshi!"

"Hotaru?" the violet eyed girl turned around and found Varon standing there looking at her confused. He was dressed as Halloween Town Sora from Kingdom Hearts. The costume actually looked really cool on him, almost as if he were the real thing, just with thicker hair.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just lost my brother in the crowd." she explained. The blue eyed duelist began to look around.

"I don't see him. Which direction was he heading in?" Hotaru showed him, and he held her hand so they wouldn't end up separating. She didn't know why, but for some reason she began to blush as Varon walked ahead of her, clasping her hand. She shook her head and tried to will this new feeling away. It was working, but barely.

Finally they reached the other side which had an exit to it. The two went out and found it led to the stables, which were empty and thankfully cleaned. They looked around, but saw no sign of the boy. "Maybe he was still inside." Varon said.

Hotaru just sighed. "I'll find him later. Knowing him, he probably already forgot about showing me whatever he wanted to show me and is back to dancing."

Varon chuckled and realized he was still holding the girls hand. He didn't pull away, but he also wasn't going to say anything about it. Instead he turned to her and smiled. "You look beautiful in that."

Again she blushed. Bowing her head she mumbled a "thank you." Her violet eyes then looked up to meet his. "Varon I have to apologize to you. And thank you."

"But you already did."

"No I mean for what you did early. Carrying me to my room. I had always though you were just some flirt who thought of nothing but getting girls." she explained.

"I know I'm a flirt, but I can't really help it. Especially when I'm flirting with a girl as pretty as you." he said bluntly. Pulling her closer, he then let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really do like you Hotaru. Even though you thought of me as nothing but some guy who was always chasing after girls."

Hotaru looked down, a little embarrassed. A hand came up and cupped her cheek, slowly willing her to look back up. When she did Varon leaned down and kissed her. Hotaru closed her eyes and wrapped her own arms around his neck. After a few seconds more they pulled away. Varon leaned his forehead and stared into her eyes smiling. She smiled back. He really was nothing like what she had pictured him to be. And boy was he a good kisser.

**88888**

Shuro high-fifed her band members as they walked off stage. The rockstar was still smiling. The crowd had loved every minute of their performance. They even had to do an encore. The energy and rush of adrenaline had felt great as she sang song after song. She was always happy after a show, but tonight's left her feeling ecstatic. Running to her dressing room she closed the door and sat walk over to the sink to wash the make-up, that was already running down her face thanks to the sweat, off. It was then she noticed a burst of red out of the corner of her eye.

Turning around she saw a dozen roses lying on the counter. Walking over she picked them up and smiled. Finding a card attached to the bouquet she flipped it open and read its contents. 'Meet me in the theater after everyone leaves.' There was no name or way of telling who the roses were from. However she had a pretty good guess. After all, some random fan of hers would find it Very difficult to slip through security and make it all the way to her dressing room. So it had to be someone her security knew. She doubted it was Hotaru or Aya. That left one person.

Shuro waited about twenty minutes then left her room and peeked out from behind the curtains. There Seto stood in the audience alone, pacing up and down the isles. She just watched him for a moment. He kept her waiting for nearly two weeks. He could wait for at least two minutes. Besides she was loving how his patience was running thin.

Finally she decided he had, had enough torture and stepped out of her hiding place. Clearing her throat he turned to face her. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." There was a moment of silence.

"You wanted to see me?" Shuro said, not liking how quiet the room had gotten.

Seto scratched the back of his head and made his way up the stairs and onto the stage. Eventually he was in front of her . "I want to apologize and explain my past actions. You and I have been friends for nearly four months now. Well. . . during that time . . . I realized something. . ."

He paused. Shuro just stared at him blankly as if she hadn't a clue what he was going to say next. But of course she did, that's why inside she was jumping for joy. Again not liking the silence she asked, "what?"

"I. . . I love you. That's why I've been avoiding you. I just. . . I didn't know how to act around you anymore. I actually even started getting nervous whenever you were around." Wow, she made thee Seto Kaiba nervous. That was an amazing accomplishment.

The indigo eyed woman just smiled at him. "Seto."

"Y-yes?"

"I love you too." she said, then moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. Seto instantly relaxed, and let a small smile grace his face as he looked at her. No longer would they have to hide their feelings for each other. Hand in hand the two walked out of the theater and went outside to enjoy the rest of their night together.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Next is JovainShe-Wolf's requests.

**_Tenshi_**- Hope you enjoyed this one though. See past one-shots for rules on making requests!!

_**Spirit**_- Please Review/Request/Vote!

Ja ne

Death


	9. Care to Dance

**_Spirit_**- This one gave me major problems. I really don't know why, but I just couldn't think of anything. 

**_Tenshi_**- On top of that, she's not to fond of one of the pairings. So it was a little hard to work with.

_**Spirit**_- Yes, from now on, I have the right to reject any pairing I honestly just can't see happening. If I hate it, I obviously can't work with it. It's just to damn hard! Anyways here it is.

Requested by JovainSheWolf

Pairings-

Makoto/Kurama

Kuwabarra/Minako

Oh yeah and I am **No Longer taking requests**! You'll have to wait for Christmass. I still have like 6 more to do for Halloween.  
Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. I do own a few characters in here that will later appear though.

* * *

Makoto waited outside of her school as the rest of the teens began to walk or drive home. Tonight was Halloween, and she had absolutely no plans. All of the others were either helping out at local haunted houses, or taking groups of kids from their neighborhood trick-or-treating. It was strange how suddenly they had begun to grow farther apart from each other. They weren't letting their friendship die, it was just that they didn't hang out as much as they used too. Sighing the brunette leaned against the stone wall and just fell into her own little daydreams.

A different pair of green eyes watched her from afar. They belonged to one of her classmates. He was new to the school, but instantly felt a sort of attraction to the brown haired, emerald eyed girl. What made her stick out from all the rest? Was it her courage, which she displayed many times to some of the guys at school? Or was it that she held a certain softness that not many with her rep could sustain? She reminded him of a rose. So beautiful and soft when you touch the petals, but when she got made, her thorns stuck out.

"Mako-chan!" turning, then boy saw a chirpy blonde girl he knew, rush past him and over to brunette. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Huh?" Makoto asked, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh Minako, sorry I was just spacing out I guess."

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" Minako asked, latching onto her friends arm.

The emerald eyed girl shook her head. "No, I was just going to pass out candy."

"At an apartment complex? You should come with me to Yusuke's party! Kuwabarra's taking me, but I don't know a lot of the people that will be there. So can you come with me? Please?" she asked, giving her friend her famous puppy dog eyes.

Makoto sweat-dropped but smiled and nodded. "Sure Minako I'll go with you."

"Yatta!" the blonde cried jumping into the air.

"But are you sure? Wouldn't you rather be along with your new boyfriend?" the taller girl asked with a sly grin.

Minako just shook her head. "No, Kuwabarra will most likely get in a fight with Hiei or Yusuke like he always does. And that'll leave me alone."

"Alright, what time is it at?" Minako then proceeded to give her friend all the information needed for that night. Makoto quickly memorized it all then the two parted.

It was then that Minako noticed him as she turned and walked past the schools entrance. "Kurama? What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing." he lied.

Of course being the lady of love, Minako saw right through him. Her mischievous grin spread across her face as she looked over her shoulder at Makoto's retreating back. Then her blue eyes fell back on him. "You were spying on Makoto, weren't you?"

"No."

"Liar! I know you like her. It was so obvious since your second day here when I introduced the two of you." she accused.

Kurama rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. He loved Minako to death, like a little sister. But he always hated when she got into her match-making mode as their group dubbed it. All logical thinking just flew out of her head, leaving nothing but the one thought of hooking up her two latest victims. Which this time, happened to be himself and her emerald eyed friend.

Of course the blonde wasn't going to let his silence get to her. It was then she began to follow him and kept suggesting for him to just ask the girl out. Kurama stayed silent, not ignoring her, just not answering. It was kind of hard to ignore a bright yellow hyper teenaged girl that was hopping around you speaking in a high pitched voice. He had known her long enough that eventually she would run out of energy and give up for the moment. And as luck would have it, her nagging was starting to decrease the farther they got from the school.

Getting a little impatient, Minako just stepped in his way, forcing him to stop. "Ok, here's what you're going to do." she ordered, rather than said. "At the Halloween party tonight, you at least have to talk to her. Ever since you two met you have been stalking her but never actually said more then two words to the girl."

"I'm not a stalker, that's Hiei's job." Kurama simply said. Minako gave him a look that made him sigh in defeat. "Fine, at the party, I'll talk to her."

Instantly her face brightened up and she glomped him. "Thank you Kurama! You won't regret it!" she cried then ran off back the way they came to go to her own home. Something was up. She never gave up so quickly, let alone let her victims off with just forcing them to talk to their crush. The blonde haired girl was planning something, and he was afraid to find out what. Hopefully Kuwabarra would keep her entertained for most of the night. He was honestly now afraid to go. But Makoto would be there, and he did want to at least establish a friendship with her. Sighing he looked forward and continued his walk home.

88888

Yusuke opened the door in his zombie costume and grinned at the three. "Hey you all made it!" he cried. Kuwabarra immediately began to chat with his friend as Minako and Makoto hung up there coats and went to find somewhere to sit. The blonde seemed to be happy as she was smiling and waving at the people who walked by. Makoto however felt a little uncomfortable. She really didn't know anyone there other than Minako and her boyfriend. She had seen Yusuke and the others around school, but never really talked to them. She was mostly too busy keeping an eye on Usagi.

Seeing her distressed friend, Minako began to chat with her about random stuff. It was then she saw a flash of red out of the corner and a wide smirk appeared on her face. Instantly she pulled the brunette up and over to the snack bar where a certain red head was pouring himself some punch. The blue eyed girl shoved Makoto in front of him and smiled sweetly. "Hey Kurama, you remember my friend Makoto right?"

The boy jumped, but then regained his composure and smiled. "Why, yes, of course." he said and flashed his smile at the emerald eyed girl, who gave him a sort of uncomfortable one.

"Good!, well then can you make sure she doesn't get lonely, I'm going to find Kuwabarra!" she then pushed the girl onto Kurama and dashed away. Both blushed and pulled away from each other. By the time they turned around, Minako was gone. Kurama sighed, he knew she would try something like this. Makoto was shaking her fist, and now plotting her blonde haired friends demise. How could she do this to her? She barely even knew Kurama.

The two looked at each other then quickly looked away. An awkward silence fell between them. Neither really knowing what to say or do. Makoto fidgeted and rocked on her heels, as Kurama took a sip of his punch as quietly as he could. The whole thing just felt really weird. Desperate to at least stop the silence Kurama began to think of something to talk about with the brunette. She beat him to it however. "So why aren't you wearing a costume?" she asked.

Kurama looked down at his attire. He just wore some jeans, a normal t-shirt and a loose jacket over that. He shrugged. "Didn't really find one I liked. I like your costume though."

Makoto smiled, and he felt his heart race. "Thank you." again the silence fell.

88888

Unknown to them a pair of light blue eyes was watching from afar. Kuwabarra looked down at his girlfriend and sighed. Why must she always insist on being the matchmaker? Now poor Kurama had to suffer her wrath. The two were standing in the kitchen watching the two emerald eyed teens talk every once in awhile then fall silent. This process had been going on for nearly a half hour now. The orange haired teen kept insisting on going over there to start up a longer lasting conversation, but Minako refused to let anyone go near them. She kept saying they had to do this themselves.

"Minako, can we at least dance or something? Watching them like hawks is no fun." Kuwabarra asked.

The blonde turned to him, "I'm sorry, I just really want those two to hook up. They'd make such a cute couple."

"Well then let them get together on their own and stop watching." he said, playfully grabbing her arm and leading her back out to the party. Minako smiled and shrugged. He was right, she really couldn't do anymore for them. She should just enjoy the night while she could, and find out the details tomorrow. With that, the couple wandered out onto the patio were the DJ was set up and the people were dancing.

88888

Kurama couldn't take much more of this. It was so uncomfortable trying to start a new conversation and watch it die quickly. Setting is now empty cup down he held out a hand to Makoto. "Care to dance?" he asked.

"Hm...sure!" Makoto replied, giving him another smile.

She placed her hand in his and he led her outside. They pushed through the crowd and stopped when there was enough space to dance. The awkwardness from before soon diminished as they danced to the songs that were played. The two laughed as they moved and danced with each other. "Every Time We Touch" began to play and they picked up the pace a bit. Kurama twirled the girl around which caused her smile to light up more. The red head also smiled. They were having so much fun they didn't notice that the song changed and slow song came on. The other couples began to dance slower and the two stopped.

Makoto was about to go sit down when Kurama caught her wrist gently. "One more dance?" he asked. Makoto thought about it. Kurama was a really nice guy. Though they had been awkward at first, they started feeling mor comfortable around each other. On top of that, he looked like her old boy friend. With a nod she placed on hand on his shoulder and slipped her other into his hand. He took hold of her waist with his free hand and began to guide her around the floor. The two couldn't help but stare into each others matching eyes. For a moment it felt like there was no one else around. For a moment they forgot about the party and only saw each other. Makoto rested her head on his shoulder and Kurama closed his eyes. They danced until the song ended and the crowd applauded the DJ.

It was then they heard a certain blonde call out to her friend. Makoto looked up to see Minako waving her over. She smiled and shook her head. She then turned back to Kurama. "Thank you Kurama. I had a lot of fun." she said and was about to leave. However he caught her hand once again and brought it up to his lips.

"It was my pleasure Makoto." he said and lightly kissed the top of her hand. The girl blushed, but nodded and went to her friend. Kurama watched as Minako began to bombard the girl with squeals and questions. The two friends then walked out of sight. With that, Kurama turned to find Yusuke and the others. The party was starting to end, and though Minako hadn't exactly got her wish to put the two together, a relationship had started between the two.

88888

Makoto stared up at the sky dreamily as she and Minako walked home. The blonde kept saying how cute the whole thing between Kurama and her had been. The brunette just let her mouth run, not really paying attention. That was until the blonde stepped in front of her, hands on hips. "Makoto are you listening?"

"Huh?"

Minako grunted. "I asked, do you like Kurama?"

The brunette just shrugged and continued walking. Of course she liked him, but she really didn't want to admit that to Minako. The news would be around the whole school the very next day. No, it was obvious that the two would eventually start dating. But for now, she was content for the night. "Minako lets get home."

"Huh? Alright then!" the blonde cried and stopped talking. The two then walked quietly down the street, letting the memories of that night play back in their minds.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Next is Harpygirl 98's requests.

**_Tenshi_**- Hope you enjoyed this one though.

**_Spirit_**- Please Review!

Ja ne

Death


	10. Pumpkin Dance

**_Spirit_**- Wow, it's been two years since I continued these

**_Tenshi_**- why the sudden change?

_**Spirit**_- I just remembered how fun these were to write and want to start them again. **HOWEVER**!! I am scratching all the old requests. I only kept Harpygirl's cause I said it was next in the last one shot. If you want the pairings you requested so long ago, simply request them again. Here are the rules:

**RULES**:  
1) You must make a request for two senshi or female characters from Sailor Moon of your choice(I'm not doing Usagi though, unless you want to see her with Mamoru)

2) I am only doing crosses with: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Ouran Host Club, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Dragon Ball Z, Ceres, Naruto, Digimon 1st and 2nd season, D.N.Angel, Shaman King, Fruits Basket, Bleach, Inuyasha, and Full Metal Alchemist.

3) You are limited to four pairings. This gives you two one-shot chapters each. I don't want 10 requests from one person, I have other people wanting to see other couples. If you want more you must private message/e-mail me and ask. I'll mostly only give extras to those who review my other stories frequently. Go over the limit on your own, and you won't get anything.

4) I am not taking anymore requests after the 28th of October for Halloween. If need be I will continue the requests I recieved before the deadline into November still as Halloween themed. In November I'm doing a special for Thanksgiving. I'm pairing up the whole cast of Sailor Moon with the guys and girls(for Tenshi) in Yu-Gi-Oh. Please vote on who you would like to be together in that. I'm doing no more for Thanksgiving, other than this special. Winter holiday requests start December 1st.

* * *

Pairings:

Hotaru/Nekozawa

Minako/Tamaki

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT **HARPYGIRL91**!!

* * *

Dazed blue eyes looked out the large windows at the falling leaves. A small wind picked up the brown, red and orange and carried them in a small spiral for a few seconds before scattering them again. The blue eyed girl sighed. Tomorrow was Halloween, her second favorite holiday. Classes wouldn't exactly take place at Ouran High School, but the students would show up for all the fun activities they always had. She couldn't wait to dress up in her costume and have all that fun. Twirling her long blonde hair with her fingers she looked to her right at the girl sitting next to her. Smiling, she saw that the ebony haired teen was completely absorbed in the lesson going on. The teacher soon wrapped it up as the bell was about to ring. The students began preparing to go home. the other girl turned, revealing large violet eyes.

"What is it Minako?" she asked, seeing her friend was staring.

Minako snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly as she stretched. "Nothing, just thinking about tomorrow. You bought a costume yet Hotaru?"

The violet eyed girl smiled. "Yep, I'm going to be an old fashioned witch. What about you?"

Minako gave a sly smile and turned away. "I'm not tell-in. It's a secret." Turning back to Hotaru she then asked, "So, want to come over to my house today?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Can't I have to help out in the library now. Maybe tomorrow after the festivities." Minako nodded as the bell rang and the students left the classroom.

The two friends parted ways. Hotaru was bound for the library, while Minako headed to the nearest exit. Walking outside her hair was quickly blown around her. She was thankful for the red bow, that held back half of her hair, so most of it wasn't flying in her face. It was a little chilly, but the yellow long sleeved uniform she wore kept her warm. She also had a spare jacket just in case. A pleasing smell caught her. Someone was burning leaves somewhere not to far.

Something made a thud sound behind her and she turned around. There lay a large blue hardcover book. It looked a little familiar. Walking up to it, she picked the book up and read the title. The blond froze. It was her book. The one she checked out a week ago for her history class. It was due back today. She took off her backpack and saw it was open. Not only that, but it was empty. Looking back the way she came, she saw a trail of her backpacks contents leading back to the door. A sweat-drop appeared on the back of her head. She had, once again, forgotten to close her book-bag back up.

After retrieving her stuff she went back into the school and made a beeline to the library. Hotaru should already be there putting books that had been left out away. Minako began to wonder if she should say hi to her friend when she saw something big and black moving in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw it was Nekozawa. What was he doing in such a crowded place? Besides, he was supposed to be running his Black Magic or whatever it was club wasn't he. The reason he seemed to be there soon walked out of the isle he next to his. Hotaru was carrying some books and seemed oblivious to the teen who watched her. She just walked into the next isle to put a couple of books back. Nekozawa seemed like he wanted to continue to follow her, but decided against it. Looking defeated, he walked out of the library.

Minako quickly returned her book and went after him. She had had her suspicions for awhile now, and today they were finally confirmed. The upperclassman liked her friend. Exiting the library she saw him start up the stairs and ran to catch him. "Nekozawa-senpai!" She cried, catching him by his cloak. He stopped and turned around. His yellow cat puppet in hand, with it's arms up as if surprised.

"Um... yes?" he asked. The two had never actually met, or even spoken one word to each other. However, he and Hotaru had met. They had a couple of elective classes together and were once paired up for an assignment. That was when the blue eyed girl started to notice his crush on Hotaru.

Catching her breathe Minako gave him an innocent smile. "I just wanted to ask you something."

The puppet thing rubbed the back of it's head in embarrassment. "What is it?"

The innocent smile, turned into an evil one. "You like Hotaru Tomoe don't you?" Immediately he stiffened, she had him. "I knew it! You do."

"SHH! Please keep it down." He asked, frantically looking around for anyone that might have heard. He then turned back to her, obviously scared. "How did you know?"

"She's one of my best friends. I think I would notice if she had a stalker." she replied, crossing her arms.

Nekozawa seemed appalled at this. "I wasn't stalking her! I was gonna- ... I was trying to." He gulped and looked at the floor. "I wanted to ask her out, but I lost the nerve."

Minako's eyes softened. Despite not being able to see half of his face, he was pretty cute. He and Hotaru would make the cutest couple in the school. Probably also the most strangest, but she didn't want to think about that. This needed some serious consideration. How was she to help Nekozawa get enough courage to ask her friend out? She couldn't do it for him, that would be just wrong. He had to do it, but he needed a push.

A light-bulb went off in her head. She knew just who to ask for help. Without saying a word, she grabbed his arm and dragged him up the rest of the stairs. Soon they made it to the third music room. Minako didn't bothered knocking, she threw the door open, startling some of the people inside the room.

"Tamaki-senpai!" She cried. The tall blond haired boy turned around surprised.

"Minako-chan?" The girl ran up to him, still holding onto the terrified Nekozawa.

"I have a favor to ask of you. But I have to tell you and the Host club privately."

Kyouya cleared his throat as he walked over to them. "We have no customers today Aino-chan. We're getting ready for tomorrow's activities."

Looking around she saw it was only the host club that was there. She let go of the older boy and they all sat down. Nekozawa kept looking at the table as Minako explained to the host club their problem. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered, but were elbowed by Haruhi. Once she was done, Tamaki exploded in his usual manner. He immediately drew up a plan to help Nekozawa. He and Minako went crazy about it and continued to add stuff. Haruhi walked over to Nekozawa and pulled him away from the group, who were busy watching the two blondes.

"Nekozawa-senpai, do you really like Hotaru-chan?" she asked.

He nodded. "She was always really nice to me. But I don't think she likes me more than a friend."

"Well there's only one way to find out." She glanced over at the others and sweat-dropped, then turned back to him. " Just ask her tomorrow at the festival. It's Halloween, what better day for you?"

Nekozawa nodded, before being dragged away by the twins to hear the final plan.

**88888**

The next the school was full of witches, vampires, and all sorts of other monsters. The students were laughing and enjoying their lesson free day. In some classrooms cookies and other treats were being made. In other rooms the students were carving pumpkins or making ghosts to hang on trees. Decorations littered the halls and courtyards. Later on Ouran Elementary would join them and trick-or-treat to each classroom where the teachers would give them the goodies made earlier. Thankfully it was a nice, crisp autumn day. Only a few clouds in the sky and a slight breeze to throw around the fallen leaves.

Hotaru walked around outside in her purple and silver 18th century styled, witch dress. A witches hat with a black cobweb veil around it adorned her head and she carried a small broom in her hand. Her guardian, Setsuna, had made her the dress and helped to make the hat. She wore some dark eye shadow and blush on her face to add to the effect. As she neared a bench she sat down to rest. In a couple of minutes she was to go teach the pumpkin dance to the freshmen and anyone else who didn't know it. Then the others would join them in the ballroom and the official dance would start. This was her first year teaching it as she had been a freshman the last year. She really had enjoyed the dance so volunteered to do it this year.

"Hotaru-chan!!" came a familiar voice. She looked over to see Renge running up to her in some Magical Girl outfit. No doubt a character spoiler from one of her games. Soon the bubbly girl reached her. "They're all ready for the dance now!"

"Ok. We better go then." Hotaru said, getting off the bench and grabbing her broom. The two girls headed back inside and down the hall. "I like your costume by the way."

Renge had sparkles in her eyes. "Thank you. It's from Doki Doki! The game will be out in January but I already got it and have played it 4 times!" Hotaru nodded with a smile as they entered the room.

Several nervous looking freshmen were there along with some older students who were also there to help or to learn. She spotted Minako dressed as a Very pretty princess, Tamaki as Jack Skellington, the Hitachiin twins as the Twin Clow Card from Card Captor Sakura, Haruhi as a witch, and Nekozawa in is usual get up in the back. Wondering what they were doing there since they weren't volunteers she went over and turned the music on. The happy little tune filled the room as she turned to face the students.

"Ok. Would someone like to help me demonstrate? The dance requires partners." She asked, taking off her hat and setting down her broom. There was a commotion in the back and Nekozawa was soon pushed forward. She smiled warmly at him. "Nekozawa-senpai."

"Um, yes... I'll help." She nodded and the two began to dance.

Their friends watched as what little they could see of Nekozawa's face began to turn red. Minako and the twins giggled. Haruhi threw a glare at them but smiled at the pair. Hopefully Nekozawa would follow through with the plan and ask her to the official dance after this tutorial. Feeling a nudge come from her sides, she looked up at the twins. They winked at her, then after a few moments dragged Tamaki out of the room. Haruhi let out a sigh. After they were done at the club the other day, the twins had pulled the brunette aside. They had planned a little match making of their own and needed her help with it. Naturally she had refused but they promised to get her some otorro.

Once Hotaru and Renge had started pairing everyone else up to learn, she turned to Minako. "Minako-chan, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Minako looked at her confused. "With what?"

Haruhi sighed and gloomily pointed to the door. "follow me."

Minako blinked a couple of times, but shrugged and followed the girl out. They passed many of the other students who greeted them. Soon they were up the stairs and heading towards the Host Club. Minako was about to ask, what exactly Haruhi needed help with when she felt two pairs of hands from behind push her aside forcefully. She yelped as she fell into a dark space and the slam of a door made her wince. What light had been there was gone. Getting up she ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, from the outside. Panic stricken she began to bang on it.

"Haruhi what the hell is this?" she yelled, trying the lights, but they didn't work.

"Mina-chan!" That was Hunny's voice. "Gomen! Takashii and I accidentally fell over and pushed you there. Are you alright."

Minako found it hard to stay mad at the shouta. Letting out a breathe she relaxed some before speaking again. "Alright. Just go get a teacher to let me out!"

"We'll be back soon." Haruhi said. Then came silence. Minako rested her forehead on the door for a moment then turned to try and see where she was. The room was a very large storage closet. Mostly it had desks stacked in the back and a few cabinets. Other than that it was very spacious. A weird sound came from the back where the desks were. Something was moving in the darkness.

Holding down the panic again she took a deep breathe and slowly inched her way to whatever was lurking there. "hello? Is someone there?"

"Meph mee." came a muffled voice. It sounded like someone was gagged. Getting on her knees she crawled over to the large dark form under the desks. Once she got close enough she was able to see who it was.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she cried and quickly helped him out. After helping him into a sitting position, she kneeled behind him and untied the cloth that covered him mouth. "What happened to you?"

"Those damn devil twins! They always play a prank on me when it's Halloween. I should have known better than to trust them." he growled. Minako was glad, he was facing away from her. Though she could hold in her giggled, she couldn't fight back the huge smile on her face. The Hitachiin twins always got the best of him. "What are you doing here?"

The blond started undoing the ties on his wrists. "I was 'accidentally' pushed in here. Though I'm starting to think this was all planned."

"Why would they lock the two of us in here?"

"I have no idea."

**88888**

Nekozawa smiled as he helped Hotaru demonstrate a couple more times to the younger students. He had practiced the dance numerous times with the Host Club yesterday so it would be perfect. Though it was a really simple and almost silly dance, Minako wanted to make sure he wouldn't mess up. Well, he didn't, and he was having a lot of fun.

"Nekozawa-senpai, I think they've got the hung of it." Hotaru said, turning to him with one of her cute little smiles. He quickly looked at the floor as he felt his face heat up. His hands twitched some. The twins had stolen Bereznoff earlier that day, saying it would only mess things up. At first he was very reluctant to comply, but in the end had no choice. They threatened that if he didn't do this now, they would never give his beloved puppet back.

"H-Hai." he responded.

Hotaru turned back to the other students. "Ok, in a half our the real dance will begin in the third ballroom. I hope to see you all there." Some of the students bowed as they left. Soon only Hotaru and Nekozawa were left. She turned back to them. "Thank you so much for helping out today."

"No problem, Tomoe-chan."

Hotaru giggled a little. "You can just call me Hotaru."

"Then please call me Umehito." He said smiling.

Hotaru nodded. "Hey I was wondering. Where is Bereznoff today?"

"Huh? Oh, I... left him at home."

"Aw, but he's so cute. I was actually wondering if you know where I could get one." She said putting her witch hat back on.

This surprised him. "You- you want one?"

"Yeah I think they're so adorable!" She smiled again, this time it was bigger.

"O-ok. Hey um, would you... Would you like to go to the pumpkin dance with me?" He asked, twiddling his hands.

Hotaru looked at him a little startled, but smiled again. "I would love too!" Nekozawa smiled back then offered her his arm. A light pink hue spread across her cheeks, which he thought made her look even more adorable. In the end she took his hand and let him lead her out of the room.

**88888**

Minako and Tamaki were starting to get annoyed. How long did it take to find a teacher to unlock the door? They had run out of things to talk about awhile ago. Minako was actually a regular customer to the Host Club. She wasn't like the other girls though. Tamaki had noticed that about her. While the other girls were there to fawn over the boy, she seemed to go just to have fun. She did squeal sometimes, but most of the time she laughed. She had a really cute laugh. Tamaki blushed when realized his thought and quickly looked at the floor.

"Hey Tamaki-senpai, have you guys started planning for your Christmas party yet?" Minako suddenly asked.

He jumped a little as the sudden break of silence, then smiled. "It's a little earlier for that Minako-chan."

She giggled. "I guess you're right though. Oh and thank you for the birthday present. I didn't realize Kyouya-senpai kept all the customers birthdays on record."

He nodded happily. "That's our Kyouya."

"The Host Club is always full of surprises. That's why I love going." She said getting off the chair and walking around the room. Her legs were starting to fall asleep.

"Really?"

"Yep, I never know what to expect when I go. You guys are so creative and are great actors."

"Actors?!" Tamaki said, rising. "I'll have you know I am no actor. The feelings I share in the club are genuine! The ladies of our club only deserve the truest of hearts and the purest of loves!"

Minako watched as he began to overly gesture and could just picture a rosy and sparkly background behind him. Quickly she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, but a few escaped. The blond haired boy stopped and looked over at her. After a few moments she burst out laughing. He fell back a little, as her fit seemed to grow. What was so funny?

"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai -giggle- it's just that -snort- you are always so serious about that." She said, trying to calm down.

"What do you mean?"

After a few more moments she stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. "The lines you say. All those poetic verses. I love them! You always seem to know what to say and actually use the right feeling to put into it. You're the main reason I go to the club."

Again he blushed. He knew all of his customers liked his long romantic shpeals, but this was the first time he heard a girl actually confess it. It was a very high compliment to him. A smile spread across his face. Minako smiled back. She'd had a crush on him for a long time, but knew his heart belonged to his club. It was a heart to big to keep to herself. It was the kind that needed to be shared. When she first heard of the school's Host Club, she thought it was full of stuck up boys who loved attention. When she got dared by Hotaru to go, she found the complete opposite. A lot of the boys were sincere or at least were doing it to have fun and make sure their customers did too.

Tamaki Suoh was the most sincere. He really enjoyed the time he had with his customers. She knew from the beginning it would be awhile before he was able to love only one person. As she said before, his heart was just too big at the moment. That's why she enjoyed the little pieces of love he gave her. She treasured them and envied the girl he would one day end up with.

"Tamaki-senpai." She said, causing him to look at her questionably. She smiled sweetly at him. "I love you."

He froze, not knowing what to say. It was then that the tone she had spoken in did not exactly match her phrase. She hadn't said those three words as if confessing her love to him. Nor had she said it in a way that made it sound like it had any to great of an emotion in it. The tone she used was a casual one. As if she had spoken those words to him everyday. They did hold meaning, but nothing too strong, more like she was saying them to a friend then a lover. Again he smiled.

"I love you too Minako-chan." Her smiled widened and a sudden click was heard at the door. Light suddenly filled the room and they shut their eyes.

"Hey you two! Are you alright?" came Haruhi's voice. The two followed the light and were soon back in the bright, decorated hallway. "Sorry it took so long. The teachers were in a meeting, and wouldn't let us in until they were done."

"It's ok." Tamaki said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Minako stretched her arms, enjoying the freedom. "Yep, it was a total accident. Right?" she said the last bit while looking knowingly at the twins and Haruhi. The tree refused to meet her gaze. The twins pretending not to notice, and Haruhi looking at the floor in shame. "Neh, where's Hotaru-chan?" She asked looking around. Only the Host Club was accounted for.

Kyouya smirked. "They are currently dancing in the official pumpkin dance. They seem to be having a good time."

"Alright! I knew he could do it!" the blue eyed girl cried.

Tamaki nodded. "Lets go see how it's going then. Maybe it's not to late to join the dance." she nodded and the two headed to the third ballroom. The rest of the Host Club members looked at each other, wondering what had happened to the two while they were locked in the closet. After the twins shrugged, they followed the pair to enjoy the rest of Halloween.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Remember The Rules!! Send those requests in!

**_Tenshi_**- We look forward to them!

**_Spirit_**- How did you like this one too? Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	11. The Haunting Hour

_**Spirit**_- Here we are! another request done.

_**Tenshi**_- Spirit tried to make this one a little scary.

_**Spirit**_- yeah. My first attempt at a little horror. I doubt it's that scary, but I do hope you all like it

Pairings:

Hotaru/Seto

Tenshi/Mana

Implied pairings: Minako/Bakura, Rei/Yami

GET THOSE REQUESTS IN PEOPLE!! I STOP TAKING THEM THIS WEDNESDAY! I EXTENDED THE DATE A LITTLE.

* * *

Request done for Sailor Ra!!

* * *

There it stood. The three story, 200 ft. long old victorian style house on the corner of the street. At one point beautifully rich green vines had covered the two sides. Now all that ivy was dead and looked like veins along those red brick walls. The shutters were hanging off their hinges. The front door was completely boarded up, no longer were you able to see the once grand arched door that was there. The house had to be about 100 years old. Maybe more. Not many of the younger generations knew. All they knew, was that the place was haunted.

It was said that the American's who had moved there had built it. They hadn't been received kindly by the Japanese of that time. It was said their teenaged daughter was constantly bullied at school. Eventually she went insane and killed the rest of her family for making her move there, then killed herself. Of course the adults denied all these tales. Saying the family just simply moved back to America and their descendants were now living somewhere in New York, or something. The younger people never believed this though and continued to scare each other with stories and dares of going into the house at night.

It was such a dare that dragged several high school students to the creepy house that one Halloween night. The group stared at the forbidding lot from across the street. Some still had make-up on their faces from the Halloween festivities of earlier. The four in front looked a little... well... freaked as their wide eyes stared at the shadows in the windows of the house. The group behind them seemed rather smug or a little anxious.

"You guys ready? It's almost midnight." The white haired teen said looking at his cell phone with a huge evil grin on his face. The two twins in the forward group looked over their shoulders and glared at him.

"Why don't you join us Bakura? Or are you to chicken shit?" The boy said. His violet eyes taunting. His black, tall, spiky hair was a little messy from being in a mask for a couple of hours. His sister, the girl with the same violet eyes and short black hair shook her head.

"He's already been in there Tenshi. Probably feels right at home too." she remarked.

The tall brunette with cold blue eyes standing next to her snorted. "I wouldn't doubt that."

The last girl of the first four turned to face her friends. Her wild, thick brown hair was somewhat tied back with a ponytail to keep out of her way. "Come on guys this could be fun. A real haunted house on Halloween! What more can you ask for?"

The twins gave her a look that asked if she was kidding. The other guy glared at her. "We've haven't even gone in yet and you're already annoying me."

"Mana, Seto, please behave your selves in there." Anzu asked of them. The two hmphed then crossed their arms and stubbornly looked away from each other.

"Alright, as our initiation rules say, you have to go in pairs." Bakura announced.

"And we pick the pairings." Yami said, his own smile as evil as Bakura's.

"What are the pairs?" Hotaru asked, though she already knew what they were going to say.

Jou threw an arm around her shoulder and poked her cheek. "You get to go in first with Mr. CEO."

Hotaru and Seto looked at each other and mentally rolled their eyes. This was typical of their friends. Especially of Her. All four pairs of eyes turned to the blonde haired girl with big blue eyes and red bow on the back of her head. She was still in her Queen of Hearts costume and smiled at them innocently. They all rolled their eyes and looked back at the house. In order to officially join their friends little gang, they had to spend one hour in the house and take pictures of each room. That way the others knew they didn't just stay at the entrance. Looking at his watch, Seto saw they only had two minutes to go.

A disposable camera and small flashlight were suddenly waved in front of his face. Looking over he saw it was the blonde. "Here you go big guy. You and Hotaru have fun. Tenshi and Mana will join you guys in ten minutes. Make sure you're on the third floor by then and then you guys can meet up on the second after you go through the rooms."

Seto glared at the girl then snatched the items away. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"You don't fool us Seto Kaiba. We can tell you're scared." Rei pointed out.

Before Seto could say anything, Hotaru grabbed his elbow and quickly dragged him across the street. She stopped once they reached the sidewalk leading up to the porch. The tall boy glared at her but she just shrugged it off. The violet eyed girl had never been intimidated by him. Hotaru made her way to the porch and Seto soon followed. Once there they looked back to see their group of friends waving for them to hurry up and go in. The two looked at each other and sighed. Seto handed Hotaru the camera then opened moved the bottom boards that weren't really nailed to the frame off the door. He crouched down and crawled inside, he waited to help Hotaru crawl through before straightening up.

It was very dusty inside. What little light shone through the boards on the door and windows showed all the particles drifting in the air. All of the furniture was covered with sheets. There wasn't much, so it didn't look like whoever lived there last left in a hurry. Hotaru turned on the flashlight to have a better look around. Cobwebs littered the corners and lamps. It was a very large room, complete with a giant stair case that split off into two different directions at the top. The two teens looked at each other then headed towards the grand stairs.

**88888**

Tenshi and Mana gulped as they looked up at the creepy house. Ten minutes had passed, and now it was their turn to go in. Tenshi held the camera while the girl had the flashlight. Their eyes were wide and full of fear. The violet eyed boy took a deep breathe and walked onto the porch. He ducked under the boards Seto had left on and slipped into the darkness. Mana paused, not really wanting to follow him.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be in here alone." came Tenshi's harsh whisper. Mana gulped again and quickly went in. She sneezed when the dust tickled her nose. "Bless you!"

"Well. We might as well start." Mana said and took a picture of the entrance. The flash of the camera blinded them momentarily, but they were able to focus again soon. Tenshi whistled as he pointed the flashlight around.

"You know... once you get past all the dust, creaky floor boards, spider webs, and unpiercable darkness; it's not all that bad."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Remind me to redecorate it for you tomorrow. Come on, lets go see what's in the next room."

Tenshi shrugged and lead the way. Mana stuck close to him, camera ready. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. It felt like they were being watched. Her brown eyes watched the darkness that followed behind them. Though she couldn't see beyond the little light that Tenshi had, she knew someone was there. Nah, you're just imagining things. She thought and smiled slightly. The creepiness of this place was getting to her.

The boy in front of her suddenly stopped. Mana bumped into him and stumbled back a little. Looking up she saw he was shacking. "Tenshi? What's wrong?" she asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"Th-th-the"

"The?" she asked finally moving to stand next to him. He was standing in front of a painting. It was a large portrait of an old woman. She was dressed very old fashioned and sitting on a chair looking to the side. A young girl stood next to her. Her hair was half combed back and she wore a simple white dress. The girl was facing the painter. Her blue eyes able to staring forward.

Their flashlight went out. "what did you do?" Mana asked, grabbing it and hitting it against her palm. When the light came back on she pointed it back at the painting. This time the girls face was a skeleton and the skull was tilted down to look at them. The color drained from the two's faces, before they grabbed each other and let out a loud scream.

**88888**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hotaru and Seto stopped in their tracks as the screams echoed through the halls. Hotaru shined the light behind them. All that was there was the long red painted corridor they had been walking down.

"That was Tenshi and Mana." Hotaru whispered.

Seto scoffed. "Those idiots are already screaming."

"What if they need help Seto?" she asked, turning back to look at him. The tall teen just rolled his eyes.

"Please. It's Tenshi and Mana. They'll probably be screaming for the whole hour we're stuck in here. That's just them."

Hotaru's violet eyes narrowed at him. "At least they aren't heartless unlike someone we know."

"If you ask me, they have a little too Much heart."

"Maybe I should ask them to give you a little bit of theirs."

"While you're at it ask them to help chisel some of that ice off of yours." The two just continued to glare at one another for a couple of minutes. A thud made them jump and look at the door next to them. the sound had come from in there.

Snorting, Kaiba walked up and opened it. Total darkness welcomed them. Even when Hotaru shined the light in there it didn't seem to do any good. The blackness was never ending. Seto squinted his eyes, trying to see if he could train his eyes to see what was in there. Holding up the camera he waited for the flash to charge. When the green light came on he snapped a picture. A strange screech rang in their ears as a unseen force through them back into the opposite wall and slammed the door. Both gasped as the air was knocked from their lungs and they doubled over. A click made them look up. The door and locked itself.

"Wha- What the fuck- was that?" Seto managed to say between gasps for air.

Hotaru shook her head. "I have no idea." her hand searched the ground for the flashlight she had accidently let go when they were thrown back. She couldn't find it. The girl crawled a little forward, still searching. It was no where to be found. "Seto I can't find the flashlight."

"You lost it?" he snapped.

"Don't just sit there! Help me look for it!" The blue eyed boy grunted but joined her in the search. Soon they gave up. It must have rolled away, far down the hall. Seto stood and helped Hotaru to her feet. They looked around and saw a small trace of light at the end of the corridor.

"That must be a window. Lets get over there and see if we can pry some of the boards off it to get some light in this damn place." Seto said.

"Ok."

The two moved slowly, not wanted to bump into anything. After a couple more minutes they swallowed their pride and held onto each others hands for better support. Kaiba used the wall to help them keep straight. Several times he ran into a small table or column. The floor beneath them creaked loudly, protesting their weight. Hotaru prayed it wouldn't give out. Eventually they reached the end and walked up to the window. Seto Let go of Hotaru to try and pull the boards off. He got ahold of one and yanked as hard as he could. It wouldn't budge. He yanked several more times and still it refused.

Hotaru watched a few feet away. She would have offered to help, but being the small skinny girl she was, she doubted she could do better then the tall well built boy. Something ran across the back of her neck and made her skin crawl. She slapped a hand on her nape and whirled around. An icy wind blew against her face. Her breathe caught in her throat. Something was there. In the darkness. A few leafs lifted off the carpeted floor and thrashed around wildly in the unseen wind.

"Seto." Hotaru whispered as fear gripped her.

"One moment. I almost got it." He said, having moved to a different board, hoping at least one of them would give away.

Hotaru took a step back, her eyes remaining fixed at the dark hallway. "Seto hurry."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked looking back at her. Before she could answer a howl hummed through the corridor. Something white was glowing deep within the darkness. At first it looked like it was growing. Then they realized it wasn't growing, but getting closer. What it was howled again. Hotaru turned and run up to the window. Gripping the board Seto already had a hold of.

"Hurry up!" she yelled, panic laced in her voice. Seto turned back to the slab of wood and continued to pull at it as hard as he could. Both used all the strength they could draw on to try and pull it away. They glanced back and saw that the white thing now formed a face. A screaming face. Where eyes should have been were two black pits. Two arms grew out from it's sides. It's hands were long and thin. Looking more like bones than actual fingers. The howl that came out of it sounded pained and frightening. It started moving faster towards them.

"What the fuck?!" Seto yelled, yanking as much as he could. They felt it loosen slightly and a spark of hope lit up i them. Together they pulled and yanked as much as they could, trying to block out the shreaks and cries of the thing behind them.

"We almost got it!" Hotaru cried, feeling the nails start to pull out of the wall.

"Shit! It's getting closer." Seto yelled. Hotaru glanced back and saw it was almost upon them.

"Seto!"

"Keep pulling!" he yelled back. The wind from before whipped at their backs, stinging their faces. They shut their eyes as dirt and dust were kicked up around them. Hotaru's hair bellowed around her making it even more difficult to open her eyes and see what she was doing. Seto got his side free and started helping her with hers. The thing behind them screeched even louder than before, it sounded like it was right over their shoulders. Chills ran up their spines as the sound seemed to wrap around them.

"Oh God!" Hotaru cried as tears ran down her cheeks. A large bony hand wrapped around her stomach. A scream erupted from her throat as she was yanked back.

**88888**

Two forms sat trembling behind a sheet covered couch. Their hands placed on each others mouths as they shook with fear. The flashlight that was clutched in the boys hand was turned off. The camera was in a death grip in the girls hand. They froze when they heard the boards creak at the entrance to the room. The skeleton girl from the painting stepped inside. What little hair was left on her skull floated around her. The simple white dress she wore looked old and tattered now. The two black pits that were her eyes took in the room. Not seeing the frightened teenagers behind the couch, she turned and walked out.

The two relaxed. Tenshi waited a little more before slowly peeking over the top of the couch. Seeing that the dead girl was gone he knelt back down and nodded to Mana. The girl nodded back and quietly as they could they both got up and walked around the couch. The feeling of being watched as gone. They had learned that that was their que to hide and hide fast. Once out in the open the two relaxed and looked at each other. Tenshi had a hand mark around his neck, there were several rips in his t-shirt with dried blood on them. Mana's hair was still tied back, but with a torn cloth instead of a tie. The cloth had come from one of the sheets over the furniture. She had a scratch on her face and scraps on her knees from a fall. The two looked completely exhausted.

"Tenshi we need to get out of here before she comes back." Mana whispered. This little initiation was supposed to be fun. She knew she would get scared, but she had thought it would have been from their minds playing tricks on them. That skeleton girl was real, not their imagination. The evidence was all over the violet eyed boy. The girl had suddenly jumped half way out of the painting and had grabbed ahold of his neck. Mana tried to pull him away from the girl. When the dead girl couldn't hold him she tried to grab his shirt. Tenshi had moved out of the way to fast and end up only getting a little scratched and his shirt torn. The two had been on the run since.

"We can't leave yet." Tenshi replied. "We need to find my sister and Kaiba first. Then we can all get out of here in one piece."

"but..." Mana stopped. She knew he was right. They had to find the others first then they could get out of this nightmare. She nodded to him and he smiled. Tenshi then instructed them to take off their shoes so that their feet wouldn't make as much noise. He moved the girl so she stood behind him, but kept ahold of her hand. Testing the floor with his foot they made their way around the loose floor boards, back to the entrance of the house. They waited for a moment. Listening for anything out of place.

When they were sure it was safe they made their way up the stairs. Mana now clutched onto Tenshi's arm, to afraid to let the boy go. The boy led the way with the flashlight that was wrapped in a cloth so that it didn't give off too much light. He was thankful for the darkness and that Mana was behind him for his face was turning as red as a tomato. Never had he been this close to the brown eyed girl before.

"Tenshi why are you so warm?" Mana suddenly asked in his ear. He froze and shivered slightly as her breath tickled his ear.

He jumped away from her and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh am I? I guess it is a little warm in here. Or maybe it's the adernaline from the fear you know?"

Mana just rose an eyebrow at him. A little confused at his strange behavior. Actually this was how he normally acted, but since they were kind of in a tight spot she didn't really expect him to act like... well the old him. "If you say so." she finally said.

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Tenshi said and turned to finish walking up the second flight of stairs that would take them to the third floor. He made it up three steps before the fourth one gave way under neath him. He yelped as the third step broke away as well and fell. A hand grabbed onto his before he could fall to the first floor below. He looked up to see Mana struggling with his weight. "Mana!"

"Don't worry... I got you Tenshi!" She said trying to pull him up.

"Mana there's no way you can pull me up! Just let me go. The fall won't kill me." He said. It was true. It wouldn't kill him, but it would probably break his legs and maybe something else.

"No! We're all supposed to get out of here in one piece remember?" She said. Her brown eyes searched for anything that could help. There was nothing close by that she could use. She looked back into his violet eyes. "Is there any way you can try to pull yourself up?"

Tenshi let one of his hands go of her and grabbed onto the edge. The splintered wood cut into his palm and he hissed in pain. He quickly grabbed back onto her. "I can't. The edges are to sharp. Mana just let me go."

"No!... If I get you out of this do you promise to take me to see a movie some time?" She asked. Tenshi pause for a moment. It took a couple of seconds to process what she just said. Did she want him to take her out.

"You mean like a date?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Maybe." He smiled back up at her.

"If we both survive this, I'll take you wherever you want to go for the rest of your life." She nodded and braced her legs. Using all of her strength she began to slowly pull him up. The muscles in her arms burned, not used to so much strain on them. She ignored the pain and slowly got to her feet. Once Tenshi was high enough he was able to prop himself on his elbows, avoiding the jagged edges. Mana knelt down again and helped him the rest of the way over the edge. Once he was over and they both were able to breath Mana started to giggle.

Tenshi looked over at her. "What's so funny?"

"It took a life or death situation to give me the courage to finally ask you out." She said, between giggles.

Tenshi chuckled a little. "Well it's better than me. I was about to die and I still couldn't tell you that I liked you." His face turned red again. He didn't notice, but so did Mana's. Wanting to change the subject he coughed then said. "So, I had no idea you were so strong."

Mana blinked and looked at her hands. "Me neither... Actually I don't think it was all me."

"What do you mean?" Tenshi asked.

"I don't know. Lets just find the others and get the heck out of here." Tenshi nodded. They headed over to the other flight of stairs and took great care going up them.

**88888**

Violet eyes opened and looked around. A soft blue light surrounded her. Something big and dark was on top of her, holding her to it. After a blinking a couple of times to get rid of the blur she was able to see more clearly. Seto was the one on her. On arm wrapped around her waist while the other wrapped around her head protectively. The blue light came from the window. One of the large boards was missing, letting in the light of the moon and street lamps in. Turning her head she saw she still clutched onto the board. She let it go and began to shake the boy.

"Seto. Seto wake up." He stirred slightly and soon opened his eyes. His arms unwrapped around her and he propped himself up with them. The blue eyed teen didn't even notice she was still beneath him. His eyes focused in and he looked around.

"Is that thing gone?" he asked.

Hotaru did her best to remain calm. After all, The Seto Kaiba, was right over her. "I think the light scared it off."

"Good." he looked down then realized the position he was in. Quickly he stood up and offered her a hand. "Sorry."

She sat up with a smile. "It's ok. You protected me." she said, accepting his help.

"I had too. Tenshi will kill me if I let anything happen to you." She tried her best to stifle her laugh. The thought that Kaiba was afraid of her goofy twin was a little amusing. At this point she realized he still had a hold of her hand. he must have noticed this too cause he briskly let it go.

He cleared his throat and picked up the camera. Hotaru looked at the object and suddenly had an idea. "We can use that."

"What are you talking about. I don't know about you but I don't really give a damn about that stupid initiation anymore."

"No! I read in a book that camera's sometimes worked as weapons against ghosts. You know the age old fear that camera's steal your soul. Well some paranoia experts belief that camera's can capture the spirit of the ghost." she explained.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "You read to much."

She rolled her eyes. "well it's our best bet. We can't escape through that window. None of the other boards will budge. And I'm not waiting 'til the sun comes up."

Seto thought about it for a moment, then gave it. It was the only chance they had of surviving this haunted house. He nodded and handed the camera to her. "Let's go find your brother and get the hell out of here." She smiled and nodded, then proceeded to lead the way. Her hand was ready on the button in case the entity decided to pop out of no where. Seto kept close behind her. Watching all the shadows for movement. The light from the window was starting to get smaller. Soon they would have to walk through complete darkness.

"I wonder if Bakura and the others will even believe us." Hotaru mumbled.

Seto shrugged. "I don't care. You and I now know ghosts and haunted houses are real. Tenshi and Mana probably had an encounter of their own earlier."

"I hope they're ok." he could hear the intense worry in her tone.

"I'm sure they're fine. You'll see, we'll find them, get the hell out of here and I'll treat us all to burgers." Hotaru glanced back at him with a smile. "what?"

"I think you just found your heart. You've never been this nice before."

"Well I think I just got all the mean scared out of me for the night. What about you? Has any of that ice melted off your heart?" he asked with a smirk.

She just shook her head. "I'll tell you once we're all sitting at the diner eating and laughing again."

"Sounds good." his foot hit something on the ground and he looked down. He grabbed her shoulder and gently stopped her. "wait."

She stopped and turned to see him stoop down and pick something up. "What is it?"

"It's our flashlight!" he said.

"Oh thank God. Turn it on." He nodded and clicked the button. Two faces were suddenly in front of them. Hotaru and Seto screamed as did the other two. They all stopped when they recognized each other. "Tenshi! Mana! You guys are ok!"

Tenshi hugged his sister. "Yeah. You'll never believe what happened."

"Stories later. Let's go." Seto said. They all nodded and hurried down the stairs and to the front door. Tenshi, who was in the lead stopped and was slammed by four other bodies. "What the hell Tenshi?"

He pointed and they all stopped. The ghost that had chased Hotaru and Seto earlier was there. It grinned at them and they all froze. It advanced and they backed away. Mana whispered. "There's a back door in the kitchen." they all nodded and turned but the Skeleton girl was there. Her bone arms reached out to them and she moaned. They all gasped.

"What are we going to do now?" Tenshi asked.

Hotaru brought up the camera quickly and snapped a picture of the dead girl. She let out a scream then vanished. The violet eyed teen whirled around and tried to snap a picture of the other ghost but the camera was still loading it's flash. "Shit!"

Mana took the camera out of her pocket and rapidly pressed the button. The ghost shreeked when the flash went off then disappeared as well. The teenagers ran for the hole under the boards of the door way. Once they were all out they ran until they were across the street. They stopped at the sidewalk to catch their breath. Once they could they stood up straight and looked back at the house. It still looked as creepy as ever. They didn't know if the ghosts were gone for good. The flashes of light may have just scared them away at that moment.

"What gives? You guys still have five more minutes. And Tenshi and Mana have fifteen." Came a voice behind them. They all turned to see their group of friends standing there.

Seto threw a glare at each of them. "We're not going back into that damn house! If we can't be in your stupid circle of friends then so be it. Come on." he said grabbing Hotaru's hand and dragging her away. Tenshi and Mana followed, clasping hands in a more peaceful manner. The group watched them head to Seto's car and Tenshi's motorcycle. Minako giggled.

"Should we tell them they already passed the initiation?" she asked. Bakura smirked, before throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Nah, we'll tell them at school monday. Let's head home." she nodded and the two walked away. Jou, Mai, and the others followed. Yami and Rei were the only ones that lingered a little.

"Which spirits do you think visited them?" she asked.

Yami shrugged. "when the pictures are developed we'll know. Want me to help you bring an offering tomorrow so the spirits don't stay angry?"

She nodded. "That would be good. Now lets get out of here." He nodded back and the two walked to their own car. Thankful their friends weren't too badly hurt from their night in the haunted house.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- What do you all think?

**_Tenshi-_** I liked it!!

**_Spirit_**- You were in it. Please review!! Ja ne

Death

* * *


	12. The Ghost Girl

**_Spirit_**- HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!

**_Tenshi_**- She stayed up real late to get this done for you guys.

**_Spirit_**- Mostly for Moi Fa since this was her request. Jovian Wolf: I will still do yours if you get back to me on the review reply I sent you! Well hope you all enjoy.

I AM NOT TAKING ANYMORE REQUESTS. YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL DECEMBER FIRST TO PUT IN YOUR REQUESTS FOR WINTER HOLIDAYS.

* * *

Pairings:

Seiya/Orihime

Hotaru/Ulquiorra

**Warning**: lots of cursing due to Grimmjow and Luppi. Also both anime series are AU. That means no shinigami, senshi, arrancarrs, nothing. They are all normal teens. Don't like it, deal with it.

* * *

"This night completely blows." Seiya whined to his brothers as they walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Several girls who they passed smiled seductively at them and giggled to each other. They were all in rather revealing costumes. Yaten would smile back then make a gagging face afterwards. He was so damn picky. The three were also in costume as it was Halloween night. Seiya was dressed as a new aged vampire, Taki was knight and Yaten was Zorro. They had just got out a club that was way to crowded with whores and cigarette smoke.

"You were the one who wanted to go to a club instead of hanging with Usagi and the others." Yaten pointed out.

Seiya growled, "Whatever." He still wasn't happy that the blond had picked Mamoru over him.

"Hey, isn't that Ichigo from our new school?" Taki suddenly said. The other two looked up the street and saw a large group of kids from their school heading towards them. The orange haired teen was in the lead dressed as a Grim Reaper. Looking up from his conversation with Rukia he smirked when he saw them.

Soon the two groups were face to face. "Hey Three Lights." Ichigo said. The tone he used made Seiya frown. He knew Ichigo didn't like them. They were a boy band that drove most girls crazy. Yaten always concluded that the boy was just jealous of them.

"What do you want hot-head?" Seiya asked, obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Nothin, we were just on our way to the American's graveyard on the hill outside of the district."(remember the Japanese cremate all of their dead. There are several small graveyards stationed in Japan where Westerners bury their dead. The Japanese mostly find these places very creepy.)

Taki raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They say on the night of Halloween the spirits of the people buried there come back and roam around the graveyard, wanting to go back to their homelands." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. He was wearing a priest costume.

"You don't seriously believe that?" The smartest of the brothers asked.

Uryu shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good, cause that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of." Yaten remarked.

Ichigo scoffed. "We're just going there to see if the more recent rumors are true."

"What rumors?" The three brothers asked together.

Witch Orihime stepped forward. "It's been all over school. They say for the past several weeks there have been sightings of a girl spirit wandering around there. Some kids say she was murdered and now seeks revenge for her killer."

"In the graveyard? Like her killer would go anywhere near there." Said Seiya.

Ichigo smirked. "You wanna come with us and find out?" The two started a glaring contest. It lasted for some time before Seiya agreed to go. His brothers looked at each other and sighed. The singer was too damn stubborn for his own good. And so the group now headed for the cemetery on the outskirts of their district.

**88888**

The cemetery was the scariest thing the teens have ever seen. Tombstones protruded out of the ground. Trees with long sweeping branches were placed here and there hiding some of the crooked stones. A thin layer of fog rested on the ground, moving slowly towards the entrance. The gates were made of iron. There was a lock on them, but the brick wall was short enough that anyone could climb it. That's what the group did. Once the boys helped the girls over they all climbed over themselves and looked around. Rukia quickly passed around some flashlights and they started to move. It seemed colder in the graveyard then it did on the streets.

Crows cawed in the trees. Causing several of the teens to jump. American's were so damn scary!! Why did they bury their dead? What was the point in laying a dead body in the ground and leaving it there to rot?! They all had these questions going through their heads as thy bunched closer together.

Seiya felt a pair of hands latch onto his arm and looked down. Orihime was the one who had grabbed him. The poor girl looked terrified. He couldn't help but smile. In a way, the gray eyed girl reminded him of Usagi. She was a little... well a ditto and was always cheery and making others happy. Like Usagi, she also seemed like she needed protection.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked up. Quickly she let go of him. "yeah! I'll be fine! Sorry!" she cried trying her best to brush it off. It was plain to see she was still scared though.

"Something moved over there!" Yaten cried.

The girl yelped then jumped behind the singer. He glared at his brother. "Don't do that!" The white haired teen just laughed. Everyone glared at him. His twisted sense of humor got on their nerves from time to time, and tonight was no exception.

"Yaten! I swear if you-" The birds all suddenly took flight making everyone jump and scream.

**88888**

"I can't believe those bastards are here." Grimmjow whispered harshly as he, Ulquiorra, Luppi, and Hotaru hid some ways away from Ichigo's group. All were dressed in their usual black clothing that they wore around town after school. None were in any kind of costumes, cause as some people said, everyday was Halloween for them. The blue haired teen wore a black leather jacket with sleeves that went down to his elbows, he wore no shirt underneath that, and black skinny jeans with a studded belt.

"This is our hang out spot." Luppi remarked, picking at a thread on his white long sleeved shirt with a black T over it. He sat cross legged behind a large tombstone.

Hotaru rolled her eyes from her position in the lap of Ulquiorra. "This is the second time we've been here as a group. You can't exactly call it our hang out spot yet."

"Well it's yours. You're probably the reason their here." the pale, green eyed teen stated in his monotone voice. His black trenchcoat fanned out around him. The rest of his outfit was simple. Just regular black jeans and a wife beater under the coat.

Hotaru looked at him a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Duh, those damn rumors about a dead girls spirit walking around. Some drunken kid must of seen you walking around this place and told everyone it was a ghost." Grimmjow snapped, he was hidden behind a tall tombstone carved to look like an angel. He was using it to peer around and watch the other group of teenagers.

Luppi snickered a little. "Hey, lets fuck with their minds. We'll have Hotaru scare them so bad they'll never come back here again."

"God knows how much I fucking hate you, but that is an awesome idea." The blue haired teen agreed.

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm not scaring them. That's just plain mean."

Grimmjow and Luppi turned to Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was the one that spoke first. "She's your girlfriend, you make her."

"Yeah, this is our chance to get back at Ichigo for starting that fight with us at school." Luppi put in.

"That was your fault." Both Hotaru and Ulquiorra said. The other two growled but the couple didn't falter. It was going to take either bribes or blackmail to get the violet eyed girl to do something that she doesn't want to do. Luckily Grimmjow had several of both up his sleeve. One look into his eyes and Hotaru turned read. "Fine." she muttered. "I'm not exactly dressed to scare though."

They all looked at her outfit. She wore a black and white lolita dress, with black fingerless gloves, stockings, and white boots with black show lace. It was really cute on her, which of course hindered their plans. The others would know it was Hotaru. She was the only girl who dress this way that they all knew. Luppi looked at what he wore and got an idea.

**88888**

Chad had opted that they took a break for a couple of minutes. The group was starting to freak each other out. Simple sounds would make someone scream, then they all would join in involuntarily. Every movement, every sound, was a zombie or monster to them. They now all sat in the middle of the road that weaved around the cemetery. All were trying to catch their breathes and settle their nerves. Seiya's arm had gone numb from Orihime's death grip. She had stopped playing brave after awhile and barely moved her face away from his sleeve after the third time they all screamed.

Really the guys were no better. Though they tried to keep their brave faces on, most of them were shaking. Even the tall, large Chad was sweating from fear. They hadn't seen any ghost girl yet, nor had they seen any ghost at all. It was starting to feel like a wild goose chase and all of them were sick of it. When they found the idiot who started this rumor they were going to teach him a lesson.

Rukia stood up, pointing her flashlight at the group. "I've had enough. Lets get out of here. There is no ghost."

"Yeah, and my throat is starting to hurt." Ichigo said, gripping his neck.

They all nodded and got up. They started walking but soon realized Orihime wasn't following. Seiya noticed first and stopped the others. "Wait. Orihime aren't you coming?" he asked.

The girl didn't turn to face them. She just remained frozen. Seiya trudged up to her and stood half in front of the girl. "hey what-"

"S-Seiya." came his brown haired brothers stutter. He looked over and saw everyone was wide-eyed and staring at something behind him. He turned and felt his blood run cold. There, on the hill stood a girl in a white long sleeved shirt that barely went past her thighs. Dirt covered her legs, face and shirt. Her arms were out to her side and she sounded like she was crying. Her face was darkened from the bad lighting.

"You... killed me...." She moaned and took a shaky step forward. "You... murdered me..."

No one moved. No one could move. They all stood, frozen with fear. The fog seemed to grow thicker. All other noises quieted except for her crying. The girl kept coming closer. Her bare feet stepping quietly in the wet grass. She was half way down the hill when a wind came at them, whipping at their faces. Seiya finally got a hold of himself, grabbed Orihime's hand, turned and ran.

"Run!! Don't just stand there!" He yelled at the others, as he and the orange haired girl past them by. They all screamed and turned to follow. Soon they were back at the wall. Seiya jumped over first and helped Orihime over after. The others were close behind. They kept running till they were several blocks away. All of them collapsed trying to draw air into their lungs. None could get the image of the girl out of their minds and all were now shaking with fear.

They kept looking at each other. What they just saw... was it real? Did they really all see her? It was just something they couldn't get over. Yaten asked if they all wanted to spend the night at the brothers place. No one wanted to be alone that night so all agreed. They walked the way in complete silence. Their hearts still beating wildly in their chests.

**88888**

Grimmjow and Luppi were laughing so hard their eyes got teary. The faces on Ichigo and the others were priceless. Hotaru had scared the pants off of them. Said girl came running back and practically slammed into her boyfriend. Though Ulquiorra wasn't laughing, he was smiling. It had amused him too. Now he wrapped his arms around her. The mud and lack of clothing was making the girl cold. She too was smiling though. She would never admit it to anyone, but that was fun. She did want to get back at Yaten for teasing her style taste a couple of weeks ago. Now she had her revenge.

Ulquiorra handed her back her clothes and she changed into them behind a tree. When she came back out she gave Luppi his shirt back. Seeing as how it was all muddy, he decided against putting it back on and just threw it over his shoulder. The two had settled down now and were out of their hiding places. the fog was gone and the cemetery was theirs again.

"That was fucking priceless. I can't believe they got that scared." Grimmjow said as they made their way down the hill, careful not to step on the graves. Though most people thought they were a bunch of disrespectful punks, they did respect the dead as much as they could.

Luppi snickered. "Yeah. I bet they're going to be all jumpy at school tomorrow."

"You guys are going to tease them about that for weeks aren't you?" Hotaru asked. The grins on their faces was her answer.

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on her hand. "Let them have their sick fun. We can enjoy the results from the sidelines."

The blue haired boy looked over his shoulder at them. "You two are the real sick bastards. Getting your kicks from watching us doing all the dirty work."

Hotaru just gave him an innocent smile. "Of course." Luppi shook his head at the two as they got to the wall and hopped over it. They made their way down the street. It was nearing midnight so most people were back at home or inside at parties. A couple of cars drove by, while the lights of street lamps and store signs, lighted their way.

"Well, I'm heading home. Catch you guys later." Luppi said.

"Bye!" Hotaru waved. They then all parted ways and headed home for the night. Still musing over the fun they had.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- What do you guys think? I know I didn't show too much of a relationship between Orihime and Seiya, but it was the start of them getting close. If this story were to continue they would hook up later on.

**_Tenshi_**- But you're not continuing this story.

**_Spirit_**- No real reason too. You know they get together. She does remind him of Usagi. Anyways please review!! Ja ne

Death


End file.
